That Jerk Is My Lover
by harsleey
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN]Kembali ke Korea adalah hal yang sangat diinginkan Baekhyun sejak dikirim sang Ayah untuk belajar di luar negeri. Tapi ia tak menyangka setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol-anak pemilik sekolah barunya-, semuanya menjadi sangat menyebalkan! "Mengapa kau terus menggangguku? Bukankah aku juga terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya,sama sepertimu?" CHANBAEK/YAOI/MATURE/NC-21
1. Chapter 1

Title: That Jerk Is My Lover

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Do Kyungsoo and others.

Disclaimer:

Fanfict yang ditulis sendiri oleh saya yang terinspirasi dari berbagai pengalaman. NO COPAST! HARGAI SELURUH AUTHOR YA~

Perhatian!

FANFICT INI MENGANDUNG MUATAN DEWASA. BAGI PEMBACA YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR ATAU TIDAK NYAMAN DENGAN KONTEN TERSEBUT,DIANJURKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACANYA. BOYS LOVE/YAOI/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DON'T BASH IF YOU NOT LIKE IT,OKAY?:)

HAPPY READING^^

* * *

THAT JERK IS MY LOVER  
BY  
PARK ZIYU

.

.

.

Pagi yang tidak bersahabat di kota Seoul,hujan mengguyur ibu kota Korea Selatan itu dengan deras. Suara petir yang bergemuruh semakin memperburuk cuaca disana,terlebih memperburuk suasana hati seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang berjalan dengan enggan di koridor sekolah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 KST yang artinya kegiatan belajar-mengajar sudah dimulai sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Bukankah ia sangat terlambat?

Terdengar umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya,ia menggigil karena seragam yang dipakainya sedikit basah terkena cipratan air hujan.

 _'Sial!'_

 _'Mengapa sekolah ini besar sekali,dimana kelas itu?'_

 _'Ugh,menyebalkan!'_

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan dihentak-hentakkan. Bukankah ia terlihat seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang sedang merajuk karena tak dituruti keinginannya? Siapapun ingatkan ia bahwa ia adalah siswa tingkat 2 menengah atas!

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari ruangan disudut koridor,ia ingin mengabaikannya karena takut namun rasa penasarannya lebih dominan saat ini.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Dengan perlahan ia dekati ruangan itu,bulir-bulir keringat sudah menghiasi dahinya. Ia mendongak mendapati sebuah papan tag yang bertuliskan _'MUSICAL ROOM' ._

"Ahh..."

Dahinya mengkerut saat mendengar suara yang demi apa terdengar seperti desahan. Apakah itu suara piano? Atau mungkin suara recorder? Tapi bukankah suara piano dan recorder tidak ada yang seperti itu? Entahlah.. Ia memegang kenop pintu dengan bergetar,pikirannya kembali menerawang. Apakah tadi suara hantu? Tapi apakah ada hantu yang mendesah seperti itu?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala,menyadari betapa konyol pikirannya. Dengan perlahan ia buka lebar-lebar pintu ber cat putih itu. Mata sipitnya melebar,dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya ia, mendapati lelaki dengan tubuh yang lumayan _ehem_ kekar,dilihat dari betapa perkasanya ia menggenjot seorang lelaki-yang lebih kecil darinya(?) yang sedang merintih antara kesakitan dan nikmat dibawah kungkungan lelaki tersebut.

"Ahhh... Chanhhhh mmmhhh"

Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah malas,pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan karena hidup di Amerika selama hampir empat tahun membuatnya terbiasa dengan gaya hidup disana. Bercumbu bahkan melakukan sex didepan umum itu bukanlah hal mengejutkan baginya, walaupun ia tergolong orang yang tak pernah melakukan itu semua.

Ia berdiri di depan sebuah lift,menunduk lalu menatap sepatu converse merahnya yang masih baru. _'Apakah aku harus menelepon paman Shin-supir pribadinya- dan pulang saja? Tapi ayah akan memarahiku'_ ,pikirnya.

"Apakah kau murid pindahan dari Amerika itu?"

"Astaga! Kau mengangetkanku!" Ucap lelaki mungil itu sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Maafkan aku,kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Anak dari donatur sekolah ini?"

Lelaki mungil tersebut mengangguk malas

"Cukup Baekhyun saja,dan ehm..."

"Ah aku Choi Siwon,guru bahasa inggris di sekolah ini. Dan aku adalah wali kelasmu"

Baekhyun -lelaki mungil itu- segera membungkuk hormat.

"Mari aku antar kekelasmu" Ucap Siwon sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti gurunya dari belakang.

Mereka berhenti didepan ruangan yang Baekhyun yakini adalah kelasnya,dimana ia akan menempuh waktu yang sangat panjang dengan belajar.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Ucap Siwon sesampainya didalam kelas.

Suara gaduh yang terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga seketika terhenti,kelas menjadi sangat hening ketika wali kelas mereka masuk.

"Bukankah saat ini pelajaran Tuan Song? Dimana beliau?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap satu-persatu muridnya.

Siswa-siswi itu mengedikkan bahunya sambil menahan tawa.

"Siapa yang berulah kali ini? Kai atau Chan-" Siwon menunjuk siswa berkulit agak hitam lalu menunjuk bangku kosong dibelakang siswa tersebut.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Apa dia membolos lagi?" Tanya Siwon

"Entahlah saem" Sahut siswa berkulit agak hitam tadi yang diketahui bernama Kai.

Siwon membuang nafas kasar,ia lelah menghadapi siswa-siswi yang selalu melanggar peraturan dengan mengatas-namakan jabatan orang tua mereka ketika di tegur.

"Masuklah" Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah pintu

Baekhyun melangkah dengan pelan dan sopan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" Ucap Siwon ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun,senang bertemu dengan kalian" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

Siswa-siswi berdecak kagum melihat ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik" Teriak Kai dari bangkunya membuat semua siswa-siswi disana menoleh padanya.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal,bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki tulen sepertinya dikatai cantik.

"Aku lelaki dan ehm..kau hitam"

BUAHAHAHA

Seketika semua orang yang berada didalam kelas tertawa termasuk Siwon -minus Kai yang tercengang dan Baekhyun yang menyeringai.

"Kau pindahan dari Amerika itu kan? Bukankah disana banyak sekali orang dengan warna kulit seperti ini? Ini ek-so-tis sayang,bukan hitam" Kai berucap dengan manis sambil menekankan kata eksotis.

"Aku tak peduli,kau terlalu hitam di Korea"

What the..

Bagaimana bisa seorang murid baru dengan berani menyebut teman sekelasnya hitam? Terlebih mereka baru saja mengenal lima menit yang lalu. OKE! Kai akui bahwa dirinya itu sedikit hitam -tidak,ini eksotis. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ia merupakan cassanova sekolah yang digilai para siswi maupun siswa yang berstatus 'bottom',bahkan banyak yang meminta ditiduri olehnya. Jadi bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menyebut dirinya seperti itu hah?

Semua orang yang ada didalam kelas menganga,tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun -terkecuali lelaki dengan wajah datar dan kulit seputih susu yang menyeringai kearah Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,bagaimana bisa ada orang yang seberani itu? dan jawabannya _ADA_ yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan _'BYUN BAEKHYUN'_

"Bolehkah aku duduk sekarang saem?" Tanya Baekhyun menyadarkan Siwon yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Y-ya,kau boleh duduk disana" Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk bangku kosong didepannya.

"Aku tak suka duduk didepan,jadi... Ah,aku akan duduk disana!"

Baekhyun menunjuk bangku kosong disebelah lelaki wajah datar dan kulit seputih susu membuat semua orang yang berada dikelas menganga lagi. Bagaimana bisa ada yang berani mendekat pada si malaikat kegelapan Oh Sehun? Oke mungkin terdengar berlebihan,namun julukan itu pantas diberikan olehnya mengingat Sehun merupakan murid yang paling menakutkan.. Bukan,bukan menakutkan dalam artian suka membunuh atau apa,namun perilaku dinginnya terhadap semua orang yang tak dikenalnya membuat nyali semua orang yang ingin mendekat menjadi ciut. Dan karena ketampanannya yang menyerupai malaikat,maka itulah julukan yang selama ini disandang Oh Sehun.

Lelaki dengan wajah datar itu tersenyum kearah lelaki mungil membuat seluruh anak kelas menatap tak percaya,seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum? Astaga,ada hubungan apa dengan mereka sebenarnya?

"Kau terlambat" Ucap Sehun pada Baekhyun yang baru saja mendaratkan bokong seksi-nya disampingnya.

"Hah~mereka semua membosankan" Baekhyun bersandar pada bahu Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Hei,ini bahkan baru hari pertamamu" Bisik Sehun.

Kai memperhatikan keduanya dengan alis terangkat. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tenang-tenang saja saat lelaki mungil itu bersandar dibahunya?

"Hoi,apa kau mengenal lelaki mungil itu?" Tunjuk Kai pada Baekhyun

"Dia temanku" Ucap Sehun datar,oke Kai sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang.. ehm kalian tahukan? Datar,bicara seperlunya dan selalu bertingkah menyebalkan. Tapi bagi orang yang sudah mengenalnya,itu sudah biasa. Mereka memaklumi tabiat Sehun yang seperti itu,bahkan Sehun bisa menjadi orang yang menyenangkan pada saat-saat tertentu. Sehun hanya bersikap dingin dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya,dan berubah menjadi orang yang hangat dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya,contohnya dengan Baekhyun.

Kai mengangguk-angguk mengerti,omong-omong Siwon sudah pergi sejak Baekhyun duduk dibangku sebelah Sehun dan kini suasana kelas 2-3 itu sedikit bising. Semua anak kelas memperhatikan sosok mungil dengan tatapan tak suka. Berbisik-bisik tentang betapa lancangnya sosok itu bersandar dibahu Oh Sehun.

Sepertinya itu bukan sebuah bisikan mengingat yang dibicarakan mulai membuka matanya dan menatap sengit pada makhluk-makhluk kurang kerjaan didepannya.

"Sehunnie~ mereka membicarakanku"

Baekhyun merengek sembari menampilkan tatapan minta dilindungi pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana menggemaskan sahabatnya ini. Oh,sepertinya kalian belum tahu bahwa Sehun dan Baekhyun itu sudah berteman sejak mereka berada disekolah dasar,mereka berpisah ketika Baekhyun memutuskan melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertamanya di luar negeri. Dan betapa senangnya Sehun saat mengetahui Baekhyun berada di Korea dan memilih melanjutkan pendidikannya ditanah kelahirannya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan kami?"

Hening

Sehun berbicara sangat datar dan dingin. Ugh,sepertinya kalian sudah mengusik malaikat kegelapan.

Kai yang berada di bangku seberang Sehun-Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli. Kalian belum tahu saja bagaimana gilanya Oh Sehun saat mabuk bukan? Atau menyeramkannya Oh Sehun jika sedang melucu.

SREEKK

Semua anak kelas menoleh mendapati seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu,siswi-siswi disana berteriak heboh sambil sesekali merapikan riasan wajah mereka.

Dia,Park Chanyeol.

Anak dari Park Yunho yang merupakan pemilik sekolah ini,bisa dibilang Chanyeol juga merupakan pemilik sekolah tersebut. Sekolah elit yang didirikan 50 tahun yang lalu oleh kakek buyut Chanyeol,sekolah yang hanya menerima 50 siswa-siswi setiap tahunnya,sekolah bak negeri dongeng karena ketampanan dan kecantikan para muridnya,sekolah dengan perlengkapan khusus dan lengkap. Tentunya bukan sekolah sembarangan,yang hanya menerima mereka yang memiliki harta fantastis,Park High School.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuh menuju bangkunya yang terletak dibelakang Kai. Sesekali bibir tebalnya berdecih ketika mendengar para siswi yang begitu memujanya,terlalu memuakkan. Mata bulatnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata sipit yang sangat indah,mata yang dilihatnya tadi,mata yang membuatnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat,mata yang menurutnya seperti mata seorang malaikat. Chanyeol berhenti,memandangi sosok mungil disebelah Sehun. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat sosok ini sebelumnya, _siapa dia?_ pikirnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang ditatap tajam pun segera menundukkan kepalanya,bukan karena ia takut namun bukankah ini adalah lelaki yang dilihatnya diruang musik itu? Yang sedang melakukan sex dengan hebatnya? Mengapa lelaki ini melihatnya? Oh,apakah lelaki ini mengetahui bahwa ia telah mengintip? Sialan,mengapa jantung Baekhyun menjadi berdegup dengan kencang seperti ini.

"Hoi Chanyeol! Bagaimana? Apa puas?" Teriak Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang terdiam ditengah jalannya menuju bangkunya.

Chanyeol yang tersadarpun akhirnya berjalan dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi kemudian duduk disamping Kai yang mana ia duduk diseberang bangku Baekhyun!

"Kim Heechul selalu aja agresif" Ucap Chanyeol santai

"Kau melakukannya tiga jam! Apa kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Kai sambil mengendus-ngendus hidungnya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah membersihkan diriku sialan! Tadi spermanya berceceran dikemejaku!" Ow,sepertinya Kai menyinggung si pangeran sekolah.

Kai hanya cengengesan menanggapinya,Chanyeol itu mempunyai tempramen buruk. Dia sangat sensitif dan mudah tersinggung,dia juga tak segan-segan menghabisi siapapun yang melarangnya. Oke, satu kata untuknya yaitu dia PREMAN! Namun tetap saja dengan segala keangkuhan dan sifat kejamnya,ia tetap digilai para siswa 'bottom' dan siswi-siswi disekolah,bahkan Chanyeol sangat terkenal diluar sekolah karena ketampanan,kekayaan dan kekejamman-nya.

Baekhyun melirik kekanannya,telinganya tak sengaja mendengar kata sperma yang langsung membuat ingatannya kembali pada saat ia sedang mencari kelas ini. Betapa perkasanya Chanyeol yang menggenjot seseorang sampai merintih seperti itu,pipinya memerah entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang mengingat bulir-bulir keringat yang menghiasi wajah Chanyeol saat itu. Ugh,sangat seksi menurutnya.

"Sialan! Aku mengantuk sekali" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada buku tebal diatas meja.

Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanyapun kembali mendengar umpatan lelaki seksi yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun menoleh tak suka,terlihat sekali bahwa Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat arrogan,ia membuang nafas keras,ia rasa kembali ke Korea dan bersekolah disini merupakan pilihan yang buruk.

Sehun yang sedang membaca novel fantasi kesukaannya pun menoleh pada sosok yang sedang bersandar dibahunya,ia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar helaan nafas Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah Baek" ucap Sehun yang mengerti Baekhyun kelelahan.

"Hm" sahut Baekhyun kemudian mengusak-ngusakkan kepalanya mencari titik ternyaman dibahu temannya itu.

Tak terasa bel berbunyi menujukkan waktu makan siang,dengan semangat Kai melepas headseat yang sedari tadi bertengger ditelinganya lalu menaruhnya begitu saja diatas meja. Ia melirik kesamping kirinya mendapati Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan kepala yang menempel pada buku sastra Korea yang sangat tebal. Ia ingin mengajak Chanyeol kekantin,namun karena tahu resiko membangunkan singa dari tidurnya akhirnya ia urung. Matanya tak sengaja menoleh kearah sosok mungil yang sedang tertidur dibahu Oh Sehun.

"Sehun,ayo kekantin" ajak Kai

"Hm" sahut Sehun sambil menutup novel yang sedang dibacanya tadi.

"Apa kita perlu membangunkan Chanyeol dan dia?" Tunjuk Kai pada Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun. "Aku akan membangunkannya,dan kau membangunkan Chanyeol" Lanjut Kai dengan cepat,sepertinya membangunkan Baekhyun lebih mudah daripada membangunkan si singa.

"Terserah" Jawab Sehun singkat,ingatkan Kai agar memukul sahabatnya ini nanti

"Hei anak baru bangun" Ucap Kai dengan lembut sambil menggetarkan bahu Baekhyun dengan pelan

"AH BERISIK!" Teriak Baekhyun lalu kembali tertidur.

Kai terlonjak bagaimana mengerikan sosok manis yang tadi ia bangunkan ini,bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari si singa.

Sehun terkikik melihat perubahan wajah Kai yang memucat seketika,teriakan Baekhyun pun membangunkan Chanyeol dari mimpi indahnya. Chanyeol berdecak bagaimana melengkingnya suara Baekhyun yang seperti gadis itu

"Wow,dia menyeramkan" Ucap Kai sambil mengelus dadanya karena terkejut.

"Sudahlah,biarkan saja dia aku akan membelikannya burger untuk makan siangnya" Ucap Sehun dengan datar.

"Belikan aku juga,aku malas kekantin" Perintah Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk dan Kai berdecak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan gunakan kesempatan untuk menggodanya" Ancam Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Dia terlalu berisik untuk jadi tipeku" Acuh Chanyeol.

Kai memicing pada Chanyeol sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu mahalnya pada lantai,sedangkan Sehun menaruh mantelnya untuk menyelimuti Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja seperti Chanyeol tadi.

Terkejut? Tentu saja,seorang Oh Sehun yang dijuluki sebagai Malaikat Kegelapan karena sikap dinginnya justru perhatian pada sosok mungil Baekhyun?

Sehun segera menarik Kai yang terbengong ditempatnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun curiga.

 _'Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati

Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika teringat wajah datar Baekhyun yang sedikit merona saat memergokinya sedang melakukan sex hebat dengan Heechul tadi pagi. Ia pikir, sosok mungil disampingnya ini adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan saat ia ingin mencapai klimaksnya. Ugh,mengapa kau berpikiran seperti ini Chanyeol?

"Nghh..." Baekhyun menggeliat perlahan,tidur dengan posisi membungkuk membuat pinggangnya sakit. Ah dimana sofa empuk-read;Sehun- itu,tanyanya dalam hati menyadari tak ada batang hidung Sehun sama sekali disampingnya. Ia mengecek jam diponselnya,benar saja bahwa kelas sudah sepi ternyata waktu jam makan siang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sampai berhenti di seberang kanannya,Baekhyun tidak pikun dengan seseorang yang sedang menaruh kedua tangan dibelakang kepala,kaki dinaikkan pada meja,menutup mata dengan sebuah headseat yang bertengger di kedua telinga lebarnya. Heol,dia pikir dia siapa hingga bertingkah seperti itu pikirnya. Ia beranjak,berniat menuju kantin untuk membeli air,ia haus omong-omong.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pergerakan seseorang di seberang kirinya yang ia ketahui sebagai malaikat menuju klimaksnya itu,ia membuka mata dan melepas headseat yang bahkan tak bersuara,menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Sehun sedang membelikanmu makanan" Suara bass yang sangat dalam,dingin dan entahlah Baekhyun tak bisa mendeskripsikannya yang penting jantungnya berdebar dan rasanya aneh.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sampingnya dengan pandangan sengit,walaupun sosok tinggi yang ia ketahui bernama Chanyeol ini tampan tapi sejak pertama kali ia melihat ada perasaan tak suka apalagi melihat sikapnya yang sombong dan perkataan kasarnya saat berbicara dengan sihitam Kim Jongin yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Kai itu.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran bagaimana Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. "Ada-"

"Chanyeol!" Perkataannya terpotong saat seseorang memasuki kelas sambil memanggil namanya dengan bersemangat. Ia mendapati Heechul berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol malas. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Heechul selalu mengganggunya.

"Aku membawa bekal dari rumah,mau makan bersama?" Tawar Heechul ramah.

"Bisakah kau-"Ucapan Chanyeol kembali terpotong ketika mendengar suara pintu kelas yang kembali terbuka. Disana ada Kai dan Sehun yang berjalan kebangkunya dengan sebuah kantung pelastik ditangan masing-masing.

"Hai hyung!" Sapa Kai pada Heechul,Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Kai hanya tertawa menanggapinya, Sehun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman geli. Dan Baekhyun? Oh astaga,dia sungguh heran melihat lelaki yang diketahui bernama Heechul itu tersenyum nakal pada Kai. Bukankah Heechul adalah kekasih Chanyeol? Sebenarnya ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol dan Heechul berpacaran mengingat mereka melakukan sex di pagi hari tadi tapi mengapa setelah melihat interaksi Kai-Heechul dan Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin dengan Heechul membuat semua spekulasinya hancur begitu saja.

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju bangku mereka. Ia segera membuka bungkusan lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. "Makanlah" Ucapnya singkat.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menerima bungkusan yang berisi sebuah burger. Sehun juga mengeluarkan susu strawberry,menancapkan sedotan dan menaruhnya di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum "Terimakasih Sehunnie~" menampilkan eyesmilenya yang sangat cantik,sampai sebuah pemandangan yang membuat raut mukanya masam.

Kai memberikan bungkusan dan kaleng soda di depan Chanyeol,lalu ia duduk didepan bangku Baekhyun-Sehun dengan kursi yang diputar sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan. "Selamat makan" Ucapnya santai. Ia tidak memerhatikan wajah lelaki mungil didepannya.

Sehun tertawa kecil memandang wajah tidak bersahabat Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Mengapa kau duduk disini? Merusak pemandangan saja!" Cecar Baekhyun.

Kai mendongak dengan tatapan terkejut. "Wow,kau kasar juga ternyata. Lalu mengapa kau hanya bersikap baik pada Sehun saja? Apa kau kekasih tersembunyi-nya?" Tanya Kai balik,ia hanya heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat manja tetapi hanya didepan Sehun yang kalian tahu sendiri kan? Sehun itu sangat dingin dan terkesan menakutkan.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sengit.

"Jadi benar? Sehun bagaimana bisa-"

"Ahh..."

Ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh,ia menoleh mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang mendongak dengan mata tertutup dibangkunya kemudian melirik Heechul yang sedang berlutut didepan selangkangan Chanyeol. Sehun yang sudah tahu akan berakhir seperti itu pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas,dan Baekhyun? Ia membulatkan mata sipitnya. Baru satu hari berada di sekolah ini sudah melihat hal-hal vulgar yang meracuni otak polosnya.

"Aku mual" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berakting seolah-olah ingin muntah. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun layaknya mengusap seekor puppy.

"Kau belum bertemu Kyungsoo,kan? Mau kuantar ke kelasnya?" Tawar Sehun yang diangguki antusias oleh Baekhyun. Mereka beranjak setelah membersihkan bekas makanan yang tadi mereka makan,meninggalkan Kai yang hendak bergabung dengan Heechul dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat 30 menit waktu istirahat,Park High School memang sekolahan yang cukup unik. Mereka memberikan waktu 1 jam untuk para siswa beristirahat,sangat lama memang tapi banyak siswa yang sangat senang akan hal itu. Menurut mereka,waktu 1 jam tersebut sangat bermanfaat ditengah pelajaran yang sangat membosankan.

Hujan yang setia menemani kota Seoul sejak pagi pun sudah menghilang,menyisakan warna gelap pada langit dan udara yang sedikit dingin.

Kyungsoo sedang mendengarkan musik menggunakan headseat dibangkunya dengan serius,ia hanya terlalu malas ke kantin yang jaraknya terlalu jauh dari kelasnya. Lagi pula,ia sudah kenyang karena memakan roti yang selalu disiapkan ibunya setiap pagi.

Memainkan ponselnya dengan bosan,ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang.

 **To : Byunee**

 _Hyaa! Kau sudah bersekolah hari ini?_

Ia memencet tombol send,berharap pesannya segera dibalas namun seseorang menarik headseatnya dengan kasar.

"Ya,aku sekolah hari ini!"

Kyungsoo mendongak mendapati wajah Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis. Ia segera bangkit dan menerjang lelaki mungil itu,menciumi pipi gembil Baekhyun yang mengundang tatapan aneh beberapa siswa yang berada dikelas.

"AAAA~ Aku merindukanmu Byuneeeee~"

Mereka berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat heboh,Sehun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja bertemu.

"Kalian memalukan" Ucap Sehun sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi gelinya.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan itu, menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata besarnya. Sehun balik menatap dengan tatapan datar dan wajah poker-facenya.

Baekhyun berdecih pelan lalu berkata "Apa? Kau ingin kupeluk?" Sambil merentangkan tangannya,mengabaikan tatapan para siswa dengan dahi yang mengernyit heran.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan membuat masalah,kau tahu image-ku di sekolah ini"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Yayaa,aku tahu Tuan sok dingin" Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang selalu bicara dengan seenaknya,yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu.

.

.

.

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu adidas-nya pada lantai,ia tengah berdiri di depan gerbang fakultasnya sambil menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"Mengapa dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku?" gumamnya.

Ia segera memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja

 **To : Sehunnie^^**

 _Aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini,jadi jangan menjemputku. Kau sudah makan siang?_

Ia dan Sehun memang berpacaran. Walaupun Luhan lebih tua beberapa tahun dari kekasihnya,itu tidak membuat keduanya menghentikan perasaan yang orang menyebutnya cinta. Baik orang tua Sehun ataupun Luhan sama-sama tidak mempermasalahkan pada siapa hati anak mereka berlabuh. Mereka cukup percaya dan berpikiran terbuka,walaupun anak mereka penyuka sesama jenis. _'Yang terpenting apakah kau bahagia atau tidak saat bersamanya'_ kata orang tua mereka saat Sehun-Luhan mengaku telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ia men-dial nomor yang ber-username 'Fan-fan'

"Bisakah kau jemput aku?"

 _"..."_

"Aku berada didepan fakultas"

 _"..."_

"Ya,aku akan menunggumu di Starbucks seberang universitas-ku"

 _"..."_

"Yayaaa,terserah. Sampai jumpa nanti. Oh,berhati-hatilah!"

Jika kalian bertanya siapa itu Fan-fan maka jawabannya adalah Wu Yifan yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Xi Yifan,adik tiri Luhan yang sangat tampan. Ibu Yifan menikah dengan ayah Luhan saat Luhan duduk di sekolah dasar tingkat 3. Walaupun tidak memiliki hubungan darah,Luhan sangat menyayangi Yifan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju Starbucks,di perjalanan ia selalu tersenyum membalas sapaan dari beberapa teman-teman yang berada difakultas yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

"Ahhh... Hahhhh..." Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat Heechul kembali terbatuk. Heechul merasakan penis Chanyeol mulai berkedut tanda ia akan mengeluarkan sperma.

"Aaahhhhhh..." Chanyeol mendesah lega,cairannya keluar sangat banyak yang langsung ditelan habis oleh Heechul.

Kai yang melihatnya pun memberikan tissue pada Chanyeol-untuk membersihkan penisnya yang berceceran sperma- dan Heechul-untuk membersihkan mulutnya akibat sperma Chanyeol yang meluber-.

Chanyeol menaikkan ziper celananya sambil melirik Heechul yang sedang meminum air dengan perlahan "Kau benar-benar" desisnya.

Heechul hanya cengengesan,tiba-tiba wajahnya ditangkup dan sebuah benda kenyal mendarat di bibirnya.

Kai mengecup bibir Heechul singkat. "Sekarang giliranku,sayang. Manjakan dia!" Perintahnya sambil menyodorkan penisnya ke wajah Heechul. Heechul dengan senang hati menerimanya,ia mengurut batang penis Kai yang masih lemas.

Heechul adalah siswa Park High School tingkat 3,berada di tingkat lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol maupun Kai. Ia termasuk keluarga yang kaya,ayahnya mempunyai perusahaan textile yang cukup besar. Sifatnya sama seperti kebanyakan anak orang kaya,hanya bermain-main. Ia sering melakukan sex dengan banyak orang-yang menurutnya menarik- namun ia tak pernah menambahkan cinta di dalamnya,hanya sebagai kepuasan nafsu semata.

Ia juga hanya melakukan sex dengan orang-orang yang sedang tak terikat yang berarti lajang,ia hanya tak mau di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang yang nyatanya banyak lelaki maupun wanita lajang diluaran sana.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai,namun siswa-siswi sangat bahagia akibat rapat yang diadakan para guru yang berarti mereka bisa melakukan apapun selama 2 jam kedepan.

Heechul masih di kelas 2-3 setelah memblowjob dua orang yang berada di kelas tersebut. Ia bergelayut manja pada seorang lelaki yang memiliki kulit putih bernama Zico.

"Kudengar ada anak baru dikelasmu,yeol. Apa dia tampan?" Tanya Heechul pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecih meremehkan. "Apa kau ingin melakukan sex juga dengannya? Dia pendek asal kau tahu".

Heechul memutar bola matanya,ia sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan kasar Chanyeol.

Kai tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. "Dia cantik,melebihimu"

Heechul memasang wajah terkejut. "Benarkah? Wow,aku tidak suka tersaingi" Celetuknya asal.

Lelaki disampingnya-Zico- hanya bisa meremas pantat Heechul gemas,membuat sang pemiliknya mendesah tertahan.

Kelas 2-3 sangat ramai,banyak siswa-siswi yang sedang bermain-main menikmati waktu bebas mereka atau sedang memperhatikan bagaimana tampannya seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan cepat dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup kencang. Banyak mata yang mengarah padanya,namun ia tak peduli dengan itu semua.

Ia berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya,duduk dibangku yang bersebrangan dengan bangku Kai cs.

Mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya dan memencet tombol send dengan cepat.

 **To : Kyungsoo**

 _Mereka mulai membicakanku lagi,apa aku harus menghajar mereka?_

Ya,Baekhyun sudah menceritakan bagaimana harinya saat berada di sekolah pagi tadi. Ia berkata bagaimana tatapan sinis yang selalu mengarah padanya,ia juga menyesal mengikuti perintah ayahnya yang menyuruhnya bersekolah disini. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi _'Kenapa kau tidak menghajar mereka saja? Bukankah kau akan membalas orang-orang yang selalu mengganggumu?'_ yang dibalas seringaian Baekhyun.

Ia berusaha menulikan telinganya yang mendengar cibiran teman-teman kelasnya yang membicarakannya.

"Apa dia anak baru itu? Oh,astaga dia sungguh manis!" Ucap Heechul menggebu-gebu yang dihadiahi tatapan malas seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang,kan? Dia lebih manis dan cantik dari pada kau,hyung" Sahut Kai dengan bangga.

"Apa-apaan? Bahkan ada lelaki yang lebih manis daripada dia yang tergila-gila padaku" Ucap Chanyeol malas

"Oh,benarkah? Bagaimana jika dia tidak tertarik padamu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Jangan bercanda! Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Park Chanyeol" Sahutnya dengan bangga,Zico dan Kai hanya berdecih pelan sedangkan Heechul tertawa kecil.

"Coba kau rayu dia!" Tantang Heechul yang disetujui oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun memasuki kelas dengan wajah datar,ia duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang masih serius dengan ponsel ditangan.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seseorang yang terlihat dikucilkan?" Tanya Sehun,ia menahan tawa gelinya.

Baekhyun mendelik dengan kesal "Kau bilang apa? Dasar albino sok dingin!"

Sehun tertawa pelan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mengapa ayah harus mendonasikan uangnya untuk sekolah yang dipenuhi anak-anak seperti ini?" Membuang nafasnya kasar.

Sehun tersenyum. "Bukankah ayahmu dan ayahnya Chanyeol bersahabat? Mungkin itu alasannya"

"Ayah Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Ya,Chanyeol adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini"

"Pantas saja,sikapnya sombong sekali" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama Kai,Heechul dan Zico.

"Ya,sifatnya memang seperti itu. Tapi ia baik,menurutku" Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun "Dia salah satu sahabatku" Ucap Sehun lagi.

"Dia kelihatan brengsek". Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Oh,ada panggilan dan pesan dari Luhan! Aku ingin mengangkatnya tapi sambungannya terputus" Lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan ponsel Sehun yang dititipkan saat Sehun ke kamar mandi sedangkan ia menuju ke kelas.

Sehun mengambil dan membaca pesan tersebut "Dia menyuruhku tidak usah menjemputnya"

"Kenapa? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak,dia sudah pulang. Dan aku masih harus terjebak disini sampai jam 3" Ucap Sehun sambil membuang nafas keras.

"Oh,jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu!" Ucap Baekhyun. "Aku dan Kyungsoo akan mengi-"

"Hai" Sapa Chanyeol yang langsung duduk didepan Baekhyun setelah memutar kursi agar menghadap lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun melebarkan volume matanya,ia tertegun sejenak melihat senyuman yang terpatri di wajah Chanyeol.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas,ia tahu maksud Chanyeol yang ingin menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aku baru melihatmu disini,apa kau murid baru? Kau manis".

Oh,astaga.

Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seakan menggila.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendapati wajah lelaki di depannya merona,ia menoleh dan tersenyum bangga pada Jongin-Heechul yang sedang memerhatikan tingkahnya.

Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah datar,menyembunyikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Ya,aku murid baru. Dan aku lelaki,asal kau tahu!" Ucapnya lantang dan sedikit berteriak. Mengundang seluruh siswa yang berada dikelas melotot tidak percaya ke arahnya.

Chanyeol tersentak ketika lelaki di depannya berteriak,tidak ada yang berani padanya selama ini. Ia kembali tersentak saat lelaki di depannya bangkit dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Sehun,Jongin,Heechul,Zico menahan tawa. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang demi Tuhan seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan,tercengang dengan mulut tebal yang sedikit terbuka.

Seorang gadis cantik yang memerhatikan sedari tadi berteriak "Bagaimana bisa dia berbuat seperti itu?" Tidak terima karena pujaan hatinya-read;Chanyeol- diabaikan.

"Jangan berlebihan,Krystal" Sahut Sehun dingin.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Krystal itu berdecak kesal. "Jangan ikut campur,Oh!" Sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sehun.

"Krystal,bagaimana bila ke klub malam ini?" Tanya Chanyeol,berusaha meredam perasaan malunya.

"Ide bagus!" Sahut Krystal sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol. Mengabaikan Sehun yang menatap datar ke arah mereka berdua.

Mengapa Krystal tak takut pada Oh Sehun yang sudah terkenal akan julukan malaikat kegelapan. Jawabannya adalah karena mereka saudara sepupu,mereka juga banyak memiliki kesamaan. Sikap dingin dan angkuh yang mengalir di darah mereka sangat kentara. Krystal cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol,katakan jika ia menyukai lelaki itu. Tapi,Chanyeol tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan bahwa ia tertarik dengan gadis itu. Mereka pernah berciuman,dan itu hanya sekedar hal biasa bagi Chanyeol yang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di hati gadis itu. Krystal cantik,kaya dan berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa banyak yang menjadikan ia sebagai tipe idaman. Tapi entahlah,Chanyeol hanya belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang,seseorang yang berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya,seseorang yang bisa menjungkir-balikan dunianya,seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta seperti yang dikatakan Sehun,sahabatnya yang sudah berpengalaman akan hal cinta.

Tapi,ketika melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang,tak dipungkiri bahwa hatinya sedikit mencelos saat Baekhyun berkata sesinis itu. Dan tak dipungkiri olehnya,bahwa sosok mungil itu telah mengalihkan sedikit banyak perhatiannya sejak pagi tadi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap sosok didepannya dengan jengah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu,Baekhyun?!" Tanyanya penasaran.

Baekhyun masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Sepertinya aku akan mati sekarang,aaaaaa bagaimana ini Kyungsoo~" Ucapnya dramatis.

Mereka sedang berada di kelas Kyungsoo,kelas 2-1 yang berarti kelas unggulan. Berisi 10 siswa-siswi yang memiliki nilai paling bagus diantara 40 siswa-siswi lainnya.-

"Jangan berlebihan,baek" Ucap Kyungsoo malas.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersentak lalu membalas tatapan itu. "Diam dan dengarkan" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Baekhyun menghela nafas "Park Chanyeol duduk di depanku saat aku dan Sehun sedang berbicara,entahlah aku tak tahu tapi tiba-tiba dia duduk didepanku. Dia mengatakan 'Aku baru melihatmu disini,apa kau murid baru? Kau manis' "

Kyungsoo melotot tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Park Chanyeol?" Katanya setengah berteriak,mengundang beberapa tatapan tajam siswa yang sedang belajar-karena ini adalah kelas unggulan.

"Ya,dan aku berkata bahwa aku lelaki kemudian pergi begitu saja. Lalu seluruh siswa yang berada dikelas itu membicaranku"

"Kau benar-benar gila! Tak ada yang berani dengan Chanyeol selama ini!"

Setelah itu bunyi getaran ponsel Baekhyun. Tertera nama 'My galaxy'. Baekhyun mengangkatnya dengan semangat,melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja uring-uringan.

"Ah hyuuuung~"

Terdengar kekehan geli dari seberang telepon

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan,hm?"_

"Aku? Hmm,duduk bersama Kyungsoo. Kau?"

 _"Aku sedang tiduran dikamar. Oh iya,jam berapa kau pulang?"_

"Jam 3 hyung,kenapa?"

 _"Bagaimana jika jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah? Aku akan menjemputmu"_

"Benarkah? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk!"

 _"Apa kau tidak lelah? Kau baru saja tiba di Korea kemarin,bukan? Dan hari ini kau sudah mulai bersekolah"_

"Tidak kok,aku ingin bertemu denganmu sejak kemarin. Tapi Luhan hyung bilang kau ada pertandingan basket,dan kau tidak pulang semalaman. Aku sangat merindukanmu,jadi mari bertemu sepulang sekolah!"

 _"Baiklah. Aku juga merindukanmu,sangat. Sampai jumpa baby"_

"Sampai jumpa,hyung"

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan setelah berucap dengan cicitan malu-malu,wajahnya merah yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap heran.

"Kris?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melompat-lompat kecil.

"Aku akan jalan dengannya pulang sekolah. Apa dia semakin tampan? Ah,aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupanya setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu" Ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Dia semakin tinggi,dan terlihat idiot" Sahut Kyungsoo asal,membuat Baekhyun mendelik sebal.

"Jangan mengatainya,dasar pendek!" Baekhyun mencibir "Bagaimana jika pergi dengan kami sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak bisa,aku harus menghadiri kelas tambahan untuk perlombaan nasional nanti" Ucap Kyungsoo menyesal.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ah,aku lupa! Aku berteman dengan seseorang yang genius,yang hidupnya hanya untuk belajar"

Kyungsoo merangkul Baekhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan marah! Kita bisa pergi lain waktu. Ah,bukankah kita akan merayakan kepulanganmu besok?"

"Sebenarnya itu adalah ide Luhan hyung,dan disetujui oleh Kris dan Sehun. Entahlah,mereka hanya perlu menyuruhku datang ke apartemen Sehun"

"Aku juga setuju!" Sahut Kyungsoo antusias "Kau tahu,besok hari apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hari sabtu?"

"Itu dia Baek!" Pekik Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak. "Kita pulang lebih awal setiap hari sabtu,dan lusa adalah hari minggu. Luhan hyung berkata kita harus menginap!"

Baekhyun berdecih pelan "Itu hanya pikiran liciknya agar bisa berduaan dengan Sehun" Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun. "Apa kau tak mempunyai kencan di akhir pekan?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Ah,sepertinya aku harus mempelajari materi ini!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil buku asal.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Jangan mengalihkan,Kyung. Apa kau tidak sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang,dia berada di kelas yang sama denganmu" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil merona.

Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdebar. _'Apa orang itu adalah Chanyeol?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"S-siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar

.

.

.

 _"Baekhyun,kau dimana?"_

"Aku masih di kelas Kyungsoo."

 _"Sudah waktunya pulang,Baek. Kau mau pulang atau tidak"_

"Tentu saja,pulang. Aku sedang menuju kelas"

 _"Turunlah ke parkiran,aku menunggumu disini"_

"Tapi,tasku? Aku akan meng-"

 _"Tas-mu ada denganku,cepat turun Baek"_

"Iya.. iyaa. Dasar tidak sabaran"

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan secara sepihak,ia hanya ingin segera sampai di parkiran untuk mengambil tas-nya dan bertemu Kris di depan gerbang sekolah.

Sehun berdiri disamping mobil sport hitam-nya dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana,membuat beberapa siswi yang melihat berteriak histeris. Belum lagi ada Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga berdiri disamping mobil masing-masing,Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil menyandar di pintu mobil dengan angkuh sedangkan Kai yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis cantik yang diketahui sebagai junior mereka.

"Sehuuun!" Teriak Baekhyun saat matanya menangkap tubuh Sehun dari jauh.

Sehun hanya mengangkat tas berwarna putih tinggi-tinggi membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

Baekhyun berlari kecil membuat semua orang memandangnya gemas.

"Dia manis sekali" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tertawa kecil sedangkan Chanyeol menatap sosok mungil itu dengan datar walaupun jantungnya sedang menggila sekarang.

"Kembalikan tas-ku" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"Mana Kyungsoo? Kau sudah menelepon supirmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyerahkan tas putih itu.

"Kyungsoo ada kelas tambahan,dan aku dijemput pangeranku hari ini"

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Kai yang dihadiahi tatapan menyelidik Baekhyun.

"Selera Kyungsoo sungguh... pfffttttt" Ucapnya sambil menahan tawa pada Kai yang ditanggapi kernyitan di dahi Kai.

"Sehun,aku harus pergi. Kris sudah menunggu" Baekhyun melambai pada Sehun yang tersenyum pada lelaki tinggi yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil silver yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Bukankah dia adik Luhan?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun

"Ya" Sehun menjawab dengan singkat seperti kebiasaannya.

Mengabaikan seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok si mungil. Mata tajamnya menatap sengit bagaimana Baekhyun dan lelaki tinggi itu berpelukan dengan sangat mesra,mengabaikan tatapan iri para siswa-siswi yang melintas. Dan apa itu? Baekhyun mencium pipi lelaki tinggi itu! Oh,astaga. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Mengapa dia sangat kesal melihat pemandangan di depannya?

TBC

* * *

Haiiiii~ Aku bawa ff baru buat kalian*senyum cantik.

Maafin aku yang malah ngepost ff baru bukannya update ICY:( Aku harap kalian suka ya ama ff abal-abal ini hehe.

Aku mau bilang kalo aku agak lama buat update ff ini ataupun ff ICY,ga hiatus kok.. Tapi maklumilah! Guruku udah pada mulai menggila,tugas menumpuk apalagi setelah pembagian jurusan:( kelas 11 mana suaranyaaaa?~

Aku harap kalian mengerti dan mau menunggu update-an aku,aku juga bakal berusaha nulis ditengah kesibukan aku,aku tau harusnya aku tidak memasukan kehidupan pribadi aku kesini tapi aku pingin kita lebih deket dan saling mengerti *eaaaa...

Yang baca ini,kuharap meninggalkan jejak ya karena aku butuh masukan dan semangat dari kalian,siapa tau itu bisa buat aku memikirkan kalian terus dan update cepet hehe dan makasih banyak buat yang dukung ff ICY,aku harap kalian juga dukung ff ini.

MIND TO REVIEW,BABE?^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : That Jerk Is My Lover chapter 2

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Do Kyungsoo and others.

Disclaimer:  
Fanfict yang ditulis sendiri oleh saya yang terinspirasi dari berbagai pengalaman. NO COPAST! HARGAI SELURUH AUTHOR YA~

Perhatian!  
FANFICT INI MENGANDUNG MUATAN DEWASA. BAGI PEMBACA YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR ATAU TIDAK NYAMAN DENGAN KONTEN TERSEBUT,DIANJURKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACANYA. BOYS LOVE/YAOI/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DON'T BASH IF YOU NOT LIKE IT,OKAY?:)

HAPPY READING^^

* * *

THAT JERK IS MY LOVER  
BY  
PARK ZIYU

.

.

.

"Hyung,aku ingin ice cream" Ucap Baekhyun ketika memasuki mobil Kris.

"Apapun untukmu, Baek" Sahut Kris sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, merasa menang karena permintaannya dituruti. Ini yang ia suka dari Kris, selain wajahnya yang tampan dan memiliki otak yang terbilang cerdas. Kris juga selalu menuruti segala keinginannya membuat Baekhyun selalu bermanja ria terhadapnya.

Mereka tiba di kedai ice cream yang biasa mereka kunjungi dulu.

"Wah, tempat ini banyak berubah" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar, berlari kecil memasuki kedai dan meninggalkan Kris yang tertawa di belakangnya.

"Jangan berlari, Baek. Kau bisa jatuh" Teriak Kris, mengundang beberapa tatapan memuja dari para wanita yang sedang berada disana.

"Bibi Gong,anakmu datang~"

Wanita berumur 30-tahunan menoleh mendapati suara yang sangat dikenalnya, berlari keluar counter lalu memeluk lelaki mungil berambut hitam legam tanpa melepaskan apron-nya.

"Bibi merindukanmu" Ucap bibi Gong. "Oh,tubuhmu berisi sekarang tak se-kurus dulu" Sambil menciumi wajah si lelaki mungil-Baekhyun-.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. "Jadi, aku gendut sekarang?"

Bibi Gong tertawa menanggapi sifat Baekhyun yang tak pernah berubah sedari dulu, suka merajuk tapi tetap menggemaskan.

"Hai bibi,apa kabar?" Ucap Kris sambil memperlihatkan senyuman tampan-nya.

"Oh, kau bersama si tampan?" Ucap Bibi Gong sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Jangan menggodanya, Bi!" Sahut Baekhyun tak terima sambil menarik lengan Kris berusaha menyembunyikan si tampan di belakang tubuhnya walaupun terlihat sia-sia karena tubuh mungil-nya.

"Sifat posesifnya kembali" Bisik Kris pada Bibi Gong yang dihadiahi tatapan sengit Baekhyun.

Kris dan Bibi Gong tertawa, salah satu hal yang menjadi hobi mereka adalah menggoda si mungil.

"Aku marah, jadi Bibi harus memberiku ice cream strawberry yang banyak dan Kris yang akan membayar semuanya"

"Ay ay captain" Ucap Bibi Gong sambil mengangkat tangan memberi hormat lalu berlari kecil ke dalam counter untuk membuat ice cream yang si mungil inginkan.

Kris menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju meja di dekat jendela, meja yang sering ia duduki bersama Baekhyun saat dulu.

"Suasananya masih sama, hangat dan menyenangkan!" Ucap Baekhyun memandang mata Kris yang tajam seperti mata elang.

Kris menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sambil menatap mata si mungil "Apa kau akan menetap di Korea?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Sepertinya, iya. Entahlah hyung, aku ingin tapi aku tak suka berada di sekolah baruku" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Bukan-kah ada Kyungsoo dan Sehun disana?"

"Siswa-siswi disana menyebalkan, mereka terlalu mengagungkan kasta yang mereka sandang" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berdecih pelan. "Sejujurnya, aku ingin bersekolah denganmu. Memiliki senior yang tampan, cerdas dan juga bisa melihatmu bermain basket! Ugh, pasti menyenangkan".

Kris tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan si mungil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. "Kau bisa melihatku kapan saja, jangan berlebihan"

"Ya-yaaa, Bibi aku ingin wafle dan apapun makanan yang ada disini. Aku akan membuat Kris bangkrut!"

Kris tertawa lagi. "Mengapa sifat merajukmu tak pernah hilang hm?" Lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Ah lepaskan hyuuung~"

"Tidak akan, kenapa kau mengemaskan sekali?"

"Sudahlah, Kris. Biarkan dia makan ice cream yang ia minta dulu" Ucap Bibi Gong sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas ice cream yang terlihat sangat lezat.

Kris melepas tangannya sambil cengengesan, sedangkan Baekhyun melihat ice cream di depannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Terimakasih, Bi!" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa melihat Bibi Gong dan langsung memakan ice cream itu dengan gumaman yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sayang, aku melihat Kris menjemput Baekhyun tadi. Apa mereka sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Sehun.

Sehun sedang berada di rumah keluarga Xi tepatnya di kamar Luhan, kekasihnya. Ia memutuskan pergi ke rumah Luhan karena terlalu merindukan kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Pantas saja tadi Yifan memintaku untuk memberi penilaian terhadap apa yang akan ia pakai, kupikir ia memang akan pergi berkencan dengan seseorang dan ternyata itu Baekhyun? Entahlah, sepertinya mereka hanya sekedar bertemu karena Baekhyun baru saja kembali ke Korea" Sahut Luhan tetap memfokuskan pandangan pada layar di depannya. Tangannya juga bergerak sangat cepat, mengetik beberapa huruf hingga menimbulkan suara.

Sehun bangkit dari ranjang Luhan, menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih setia dengan laptopnya sejak ia datang. "Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanyanya sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang, mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

Luhan terdiam sebentar, matanya menutup merasakan bagaimana besar cinta Oh Sehun yang tersalurkan lewat kecupan singkat ini. "Sudah selesai!" Ucapnya sambil mengetik beberapa huruf lalu mematikan laptop. Ia melepas tangan Sehun yang memeluknya kemudian berdiri.

"Kau ingin makan malam disini? Ayah dan ibu akan tiba sekitar 30 menit lagi" Ucap Luhan sambil melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di samping pintu.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan. "Tidak, aku akan pulang sekarang"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu akan makan malam bersamanya jika ia berada di Korea, tidak apa-apa kan? Ibu juga menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu"

"Tentu saja kau harus makan bersamanya ketika ia pulang, kita bisa makan bersama lain kali. Ah, aku tak ingin merusak acara makan malam keluargamu. Katakan bahwa aku minta maaf tidak bisa makan bersamanya dan juga sampaikan salamku".

"Baiklah sayang, kau cerewet sekali" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik pipi Luhan gemas.

Luhan tersenyum cantik mendengarnya. Ia mengambil tas Sehun lalu memberikan kepada yang punya. "Cepatlah, jangan buat Bibi menunggu terlalu lama"

Sehun mengambil tasnya lalu mereka berjalan beriringan sampai didepan pintu utama.

"Jangan mengebut, berhati-hatilah!" Ucap Luhan yang dihadiahi kecupan singkat dibibirnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil sport hitam sudah melaju menuju pagar depan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berbaring di ranjang empuknya, memainkan game di ponsel mahalnya dengan serius. Beberapa umpatan dilayangkan ketika ia hampir saja kalah kemudian melempar ponselnya dengan keras diatas ranjang.

"Bajingan, bagaimana bisa ia menolakku?"

Sepertinya Chanyeol masih tidak terima dengan kejadian di sekolah tadi. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial nomor yang ber username 'Kim'

"Bisakah kau menelepon salah satu pekerja di klubmu?"

 _"Kau mau yang seperti apa?"_

"Cantik dan sexy, aku akan mengirimkan nomor kamarnya padamu. Suruh dia datang dengan cepat!"

Panggilan terputus.

Chanyeol rasa bermain dengan salah satu wanita penggoda bisa membuat moodnya kembali baik.

Ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan enggan lalu mengambil kaos di lemarinya dengan acak, menyemprot parfume mahalnya pada kaos yang ia kenakan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, menjadi salah satu murid unggulan membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Terkadang ia ingin menyerah, namun ketika mengingat mendiang ayahnya dan melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba mengurus perusahaan membuatnya merasa kasihan. Ia ingin menjadi anak yang bisa membanggakan kedua orangtuanya, ia juga ingin menggantikan posisi ibunya agar ibunya bisa beristirahat dirumah saja. Tapi ketika melihat teman-temannya yang memilih bermain membuatnya sedikit iri, ia juga ingin bermain ketika pulang sekolah bukan malah terjebak oleh kelas tambahan seperti ini.

Beberapa teman-teman kelasnya sudah pulang, hanya ia yang sedang berdiri di depan halte menunggu taxi. Supirnya sedang ada sakit jadi ia harus naik taxi jika ingin pulang. Lingkungan sekitar sudah semakin sepi, Kyungsoo takut kalau ada yang menculiknya kemudian membunuhnya. Ia tak seberani Baekhyun omong-omong.

Sampai sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning menyala berhenti didepannya, ia memelototkan matanya. Bukankah ini adalah mobil Kim Jongin?

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tanya Kai yang sudah membuka jendelanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, memandangi wajah Kai yang demi apa sangat tampan!

"Kyungsoo-sshi?" Panggil Kai.

Astaga,dia tahu namaku? Kyungsoo bisa gila.

"Aku-"

"Aku pernah melihatmu berbicara dengan Sehun, kau temannya kan?"

"Iya" Cicit Kyungsoo, jadi selama ini Kai selalu memperhatikannya? Oh astaga, benturkan kepala Kyungsoo sekarang!

"Maka dari itu kau temanku juga, masuklah! Tidak usah sungkan" Ucap Kai sambil menyugingkan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian berlari kecil menuju bangku penumpang.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai yang memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki mobilnya.

Aroma Kyungsoo menguar membuat Kai memandang sosok disampingnya tidak percaya. "Kau wangi sekali"

Kyungsoo yang sedang memasang selt bealtnya kembali terdiam, ia memasang wajah sedikit terkejut yang mana membuat Kai mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sehun" Cicit Kyungsoo lagi, ia hanya terlalu malu untuk menanggapi ucapan Kai yang terakhir.

Kai mengangguk lalu menancapkan gasnya, tidak melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Ahh... hahhh"

Suara desahan seorang wanita menggema di salah satu kamar hotel yang terlihat mewah, wanita itu menungging dengan wajah yang mendongak. Tangannya meremas bantal yang ada dibawahnya, sesekali ia meringis merasakan lubang vaginanya yang terasa panas akibat pelanggan yang menggenjotnya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti kesetanan, membuat wanita yang menungging di depannya terhentak-hentak ke depan. Walaupun penisnya yang sudah tegang dan keras, ia masih menutup mulutnya rapat. Entahlah, bukankah seharusnya ia menikmati ini?

Hatinya tak tenang, ia masih merasa kesal pada sosok mungil yang sudah mempermalukannya di sekolah tadi. _Dia pikir dia siapa?_ pikirnya.

Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana kejadian-kejadian dengan si sosok mungil-Baekhyun- yang tanpa sadar membuatnya melamun dan memperlambat gerakannya, tidak memedulikan penisnya yang sakit akibat ereksi.

Wanita penggoda di depannya mengernyit bingung, menoleh kebelakang mendapati pelanggan tampannya melamun. Ia berusaha memaju-mundurkan bokongnya yang membuat Chanyeol tersadar lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu.

Chanyeol dengan cepat bangkit yang mana memutuskan penyatuan tubuh mereka. "Pergilah, aku akan membayarmu" Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan uang yang terlihat sangat banyak.

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya, merasa heran dengan sikap pelanggannya. Ia sudah sering dipakai oleh Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu pasti akan selalu membuatnya pingsan dan pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan seamplop uang atau selembar cek yang jumlahnya fantastis. "Tapi kau sudah sangat tegang" Ucap wanita itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Bukan urusanmu, jalang. Pergi!" Perintahnya.

Wanita itu sempat tersentak namun kemudian tersenyum tipis, ia sudah tahu tabiat seorang Park Chanyeol dan ia juga cukup tahu diri bahwa ia hanya wanita bayaran disini. Ia memunguti pakaian yang berserakan dilantai -akibat ditelanjangi Chanyeol- lalu memakainya. "Terimakasih" Ucapnya setelah mengambil uang dan menaruhnya di dalam tas yang di bawanya.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri sambil memalingkan wajahnya, ia mengernyit bagaimana sakit penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang, punggungnya bersandar lalu membuka kondom yang ia pakai tadi. Ia menggenggam penisnya, kemudian mengocok dengan perlahan dan semakin cepat di setiap detiknya.

Sepertinya bermain solo lebih menyenangkan sekarang walaupun ia tidak mendapatkan lubang yang bisa mengurut penisnya yang panjang dan besar itu.

Mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, bibirnya terbuka dengan kepala yang mendongak. "Ahhhh... ahhh hhhaaaa Baekhhhyuunhhhh"

Chanyeol mendesah tanpa sadar, yang penting ia merasakan nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Melupakan nama siapa yang ia sebut dalam desahannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh mengenai beberapa pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung di rak.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah sweater rajut berwarna baby blue yang terlihat sangat manis.

Kris tersenyum lalu menyuruhnya memasuki ruang ganti.

Baekhyun dan Kris memutuskan pergi ke departemen store akibat keluhan si mungil yang hanya membawa beberapa pakaian dari Amerika. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya akan menyuruhnya kembali ke Korea dan menyekolahkannya di Park High School. Ia juga tidak tahu kapan ayahnya mengurus segala perpindahannya, ia pikir ayahnya sangat sibuk untuk mengurus segala hal tentang dirinya.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti sudah menggunakan sweater rajut berwarna baby blue dan celana berwarna putih selutut dipadukan dengan sepatu adidas putih yang di belinya tadi. Ia memasang tampang cool yang membuat Kris terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kris mengacungkan dua ibu jari tangannya dan menggumamkan kata perfect.

Mereka memutuskan pulang karena Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Dan Kris menyetujui bahwa ia juga sudah lelah karena sudah berkeliling departemen store ini selama 3 jam.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu ketika sampai dirumah" Ucap Kris yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun lalu memasangkan selt bealt pada tubuh si mungil.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia sudah sangat mengantuk akibat makan malam yang banyak tadi. Salahkan Kris yang memaksanya memakan berbagai macam makanan yang membuat perutnya hampir meledak tadi.

Kris berlari kemudian duduk dibangku kemudi, ia menjalankan mesin mobilnya lalu melesat dengan perlahan. Walaupun mobilnya merupakan salah satu mobil balap, ia hanya mengemudikannya dengan kencang saat pertandingan balapan yang diikutinya sesekali.

Sampai saat lampu merah yang membuatnya berhenti, ia menoleh mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka dan ia percaya bahwa si mungil benar-benar kelelahan.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai" Ucap Kyungsoo ketika mobil yang dinaikinya berada di depan rumah yang terlihat mewah.

"Ah, jadi ini rumahmu ya?" Tanya Kai sambil melihat-lihat dari jendela mobilnya. "Rumahmu dekat sekali dengan rumah Sehun" Ucapnya lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil tas di bangku belakang.

"Ya" Sahut Kyungsoo singkat. "Um, terimakasih atas tumpangannya" Cicit Kyungsoo yang mana membuat Kai tersenyum.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku mampir?" Tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo gelagapan bagaimana bisa Kai menjadi sok akrab dengannya sekarang.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "K-kau ingin ma-mampir?" Lanjutnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Kai melebarkan senyumannya. "Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Kau tidak ingin aku mampir?"

Kyungsoo gelagapan lagi, pertanyaan Kai membuatnya ingin mati saja. "Tidak, bukan begitu" Sahutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku bercanda" Kai tertawa yang mana membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpesona. "Masuklah, ini sudah malam" Ucap Kai lagi.

"Ah, yaa. Terimakasih sekali lagi" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu mobil Kai kemudian menutupnya dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Kai berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Jangan sungkan" Kai berucap dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya walaupun ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tak mungkin mendengar dan melihat itu semua.

.

.

.

Kris membuka pintu mobil dengan pelan, ia hanya tak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun yang tertidur karena kelelahan. Setelah berbicara kepada salah satu penjaga yang di kenalnya, munculah seorang laki-laki berusia setengah abad yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yifan?" Panggil lelaki berusia setengah abad itu.

Kris menoleh mendapati Byun Jinki-ayah Baekhyun- berdiri didepannya masih menggunakan setelan jas, Kris yakin jika ayah Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Lalu ia membungkuk hormat. "Bagaimana kabarmu, paman?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Jinki balas tersenyum. "Baik, bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Dan-"

Kris yang mengertipun langsung menjelaskan kedatangannya kesini. "Ah, aku mengantarkan Baekhyun. Tadi kami habis jalan-jalan dan sekarang dia tertidur di mobilku"

"Panggil Shin untuk membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya" Ucap Jinki pada supir pribadinya.

Namun sebelum supir pribadinya pergi untuk memanggil, Kris menginterupsi. "Bolehkah aku yang membawanya, paman?"

Jinki mengerutkan keningnya kemudian tersenyum. "Kupikir Baekhyun bertambah gemuk sekarang, kau pasti keberatan"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lelaki yang kuat" Sahut Kris dengan percaya diri.

Jinki tertawa renyah disusul tawa Kris yang berat namun seksi. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Menginaplah Yifan, ini sudah malam."

"Ah tidak usah, aku akan pulang setelah membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya"

Jinki mengangguk kemudian berbicara kepada penjaga disana untuk membawa barang-barang Baekhyun sedangkan Kris membuka pintu mobil dengan perlahan lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, cuaca di Korea dengan di Amerika sangatlah berbeda. Walaupun ia lahir dan tinggal selama belasan tahun di Korea, ia harus beradaptasi kembali setelah hampir 4 tahun tinggal di Amerika.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, membiasakan retinanya yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu menoleh menatap jam yang ada di atas nakasnya.

Tertera angka 06.02 yang artinya ia harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Menghela nafas pelan lalu bangkit dengan perlahan, berjalan enggan ke arah kamar mandi dengan gerutuan tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Ia selesai 30 menit kemudian, merapikan sedikit seragamnya lalu keluar membawa tas putihnya.

"Pagi, ayah" Ucapnya ketika mendapati Jinki sedang mengutak-atik iPad sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Jinki sambil menatap anaknya kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke layar iPad-nya

"Hm" Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman lalu duduk di kursi. "Ayah, kenapa ayah memindahkanku ke Park High School?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jinki menaruh iPad-nya di meja, sedikit heran mendapati pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka kembali ke Korea?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja... Dari sekian banyak sekolah, mengapa harus Park High School?"

"Ayah sudah menjadi donatur selama bertahun-tahun disana Baekhyun" Ucap Jinki memberi pengertian pada putra kecilnya. "Dan menurut ayah itu sekolah yang bagus!"

"Aku tak suka disana, mereka semua menyebalkan" Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah ada Sehun dan Kyungsoo disana?" Tanya Jinki lagi.

Baekhyun memandang Jinki memelas. "Pindahkan aku, ayah"

"Apa?!"

"Pindahkan aku" rengek Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Jika kau ingin pindah maka kembali saja ke Amerika"

Baekhyun memandang Jinki tak percaya, ia sudah cukup sakit hati dikirim ke Amerika. Dengan usia yang masih belasan tahun dan butuh bimbingan serta kasih sayang orang tua saat itu namun Jinki memutuskan untuk mengirimnya ke Amerika, lalu memutuskan paman Shin untuk menjaga Baekhyun serta mengajari Baekhyun disana. Dan betapa senangnya Baekhyun saat ia diperintah untuk pulang ke Korea -dengan alasan Jinki yang merindukannya setelah hampir 4 tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di negara ginseng itu. Lalu Jinki menyuruhnya agar menetap dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di negeri ginseng tersebut membuat Baekhyun senang bukan kepalang, harapannya selama tinggal di Amerika akhirnya terwujud. Dan sekarang, Jinki mengatakan bahwa jika ia ingin pindah sekolah maka ia harus kembali ke Amerika? Oh, pilihan yang semua orang tahu apa jawabannya, batin Baekhyun.

"Aku berangkat sekarang" Ucap Baekhyun lesu setelah menghabiskan segelas susu strawberry yang disiapkan para maid.

Jinki tersenyum, bagaimanapun ia juga sangat merindukan putra kecilnya. Ia mengutus Baekhyun kembali karena ia ingin berada di sisi putranya, ia menyesal karena melewatkan pertumbuhan Baekhyun dan hanya menjangkaunya dari jauh.

"Mari berangkat bersama, Baek!"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, memandang Jinki yang sedang merapihkan jas yang dipakai lalu menenteng tas kerja hitam miliknya.

"Apa?! Aku sudah besar ayah!" Ucap Baekhyun tidak terima.

Jinki tertawa lebar dan di hadiahi rengutan Baekhyun. "Apanya yang sudah besar?" Goda Jinki lalu menggandeng tangan putranya menuju mobil yang sudah di persiapkan oleh supir.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum, akhirnya setelah 4 tahun ia merasakan kembali bagaimana kasih sayang dari seorang ayah. Sebenarnya saat di Amerika pun, Jinki selalu menelponnya, ia juga sering mengunjungi Baekhyun namun itu tidak terlalu berarti karena Jinki hanya mengunjunginya selama beberapa jam dikarenakan sibuk akan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu mobil sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Disebelahnya terdapat Sehun yang sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Dimana si hitam itu?!" Teriaknya frustasi, mengundang beberapa pekikan heboh dari siswi-siswi yang melintas.

Sehun yang sedang bertelepon ria dengan Luhan harus mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dengan tidak rela, ia sangat merindukan kekasih rusanya padahal mereka baru saja bertemu tadi malam.

"Nah itu dia!" Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk mobil sport berwarna kuning yang memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan dagu runcingnya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Kai yang cengengesan sambil menyampirkan tas di bahunya.

"Maaf" Ucap Kai sambil terus cengengesan.

Lalu mata Chanyeol beralih pada sosok mungil yang berada di belakang Kai, sosok itu sedang memunggunginya sambil berbicara kepada seseorang. Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang diajak bicara si mungil dan terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menyembulkan kepala dari jendela mobil, wajahnya terlihat bijaksana dan ramah. Entahlah, kemudian matanya beralih pada si mungil yang sedang berjalan sambil memainkan ponsel ditangan.

 _'Apakah ia selalu berjalan dengan memainkan ponsel?!_ ' Batin Chanyeol.

Ia tetap menatap tajam sosok itu yang mengundang guratan keheranan di dahi Kai dan Sehun. Lalu mereka menatap objek yang dipandangi Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu matanya tak sengaja menatap seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Sehun mengangguk hormat yang dibalas senyuman seseorang di mobil sana.

"Diantar ayahmu, Byun?" Goda Kai.

Baekhyun mendongak mendapati Kai yang menatapnya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Apa?!" Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Jangan ganggu dia, Kai!" memperingati sahabatnya akan sebuah bencana yang akan mereka hadapi jika menganggu sosok Baekhyun.

"Anak kecil baru saja diantar sang ayah bersekolah!" Celetuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap sengit lelaki yang paling tinggi, mata sipitnya mendelik tidak suka.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia berdecih "Dasar anak kecil!" Ucapnya lagi.

Baekhyun yang kesal karena ayahnya tadi, bertambah kesal lagi akibat lelaki brengsek ini. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dengan seringaian.

Jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang. Keringat mulai bercucuran dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia tak tahu kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan tubuhnya sangat dekat dengannya sekarang.

"K-kau mau a-ap-" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah rasa sakit ia dapatkan di tulang kering kakinya.

"AKKHHHHH!" Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan, merosot ke tanah sambil memegang kakinya.

Siswa-siswi menatap tak percaya, baru kali ini ada yang berani memukul seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa keras memasuki gedung sekolahnya, ia berbalik lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Tak di pedulikannya ucapan siswa-siswi yang mengarah padanya. Ia berbalik lagi, berjalan meninggalkan sekumpulan orang-orang yang tidak berguna-menurut Baekhyun.

"Bajingan kecil itu!" Chanyeol marah, kemana harga diri yang ia junjung tinggi-tinggi? Kenapa ia kalah dengan sosok yang bahkan lebih kecil darinya?

Kai menahan tawa juga sedikit mengagumi betapa beraninya Byun Baekhyun, di sampingnya Sehun memandang Chanyeol iba. Pasti sangat sakit pikirnya.

Sehun membantu Chanyeol berdiri, yang di bantu masih sedikit meringis.

"Tendangannya benar-benar.." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Kai yang juga membantu ikut meringis, sedikit merasakan bagaimana sakitnya padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan tendangan Baekhyun.

"Dia atlit hapkido" Ucap Sehun, Kai mengangguk-angguk. "Saat berada di sekolah dasar, aku tak tahu bahwa ia masih menguasainya" Lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri tegak, melepaskan pegangan yang tadi untuk membantunya. Berjalan menuju kelas dengan dagu yang ia angkat tinggi, ia hanya tak ingin di katai lemah setelah mendapatkan tendangan walaupun ia akui bahwa itu sangat sakit.

Kai merengek bahwa ia ingin ke kantin sebelum masuk ke kelas karena ia tidak sempat sarapan tadi jadi ia dan Sehun memilih ke kantin terlebih dahulu sedangkan Chanyeol menuju ke kelas.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, ia sangat marah sejak insiden Baekhyun yang berteriak kemarin dan tendangan tadi. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa sosok semungil Baekhyun sangat berani? Dan Baekhyun juga pasti tahu kan bahwa Chanyeol merupakan pemilik sekolah ini dan orang yang paling berkuasa disini? Ah, memikirkannya membuat Chanyeol ingin mengobrak-abrik isi sekolah sekarang juga.

BRAKK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar, membuat siswa-siswi disana menatapnya takut. Ia melemparkan tasnya kelantai mengundang pekikan para siswi yang ketakutan maupun pekikan kagum akibat betapa kerennya Park Chanyeol ketika sedang mengamuk.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol di ambang pintu, dadanya naik-turun karena mengeluarkan tenaga yang besar untuk berteriak tadi.

Baekhyun yang diteriaki hanya menghela nafas lelah sambil menutup matanya, ia kembali membuka matanya lalu menatap tajam lelaki tinggi yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"APA?!" Balasnya berteriak.

Chanyeol semakin geram lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. "KELUAR" Teriaknya lagi.

Siswa-siswi yang mengertipun meninggalkan kelas dengan takut dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, mereka memilih mendengarkan dari luar atau melihat melalui jendela untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ada yang merasa kasihan kepada si mungil karena Chanyeol itu tak sungkan menghabisi siapapun yang menentangnya maupun yang tidak berbuat masalah dengannya, dia suka berbuat semaunya dan tak ada yang bisa menghalangi karena yeah, mereka tak ingin berurusan dengan anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Ada pula yang menyemangati Chanyeol karena Baekhyun pantas mendapatkannya-yah,mereka adalah fans Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun membuat si empunya berdiri, dan Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai karena tinggi badan Baekhyun yang hanya sampai hidungnya.

"APA?!" Sungut Baekhyun kesal, ia hanya ingin hidupnya tenang oke? Dan apa-apaan dengan seluruh teman-teman kelasnya yang menurut begitu saja dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat kasar karena kau adalah teman Sehun" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat dingin, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merinding seperti Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan takut padamu walau sekalipun aku bukan teman siapa-siapa" Sahut Baekhyun sambil mendongak karena tinggi badan mereka yang jauh berbeda.

Chanyeol berdecih pelan. "Jangan menjadi sok berani,Byun! Kau tak tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Chanyeol meremehkan.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hingga semua orang harus tahu siapa kau?!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun semakin mencengkram lengan Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis, lengannya itu sangat kecil oke? dan tak sebanding dengan jari-jemari Chanyeol yang besar seperti raksasa.

"Akkhhh lepass" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terpaku, kenapa suara Baekhyun jadi terdengar seperti desahan kenikmatan? Uh, Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun yang mendesah dibawahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia semakin mencengkram lengan Baekhyun yang sudah dipastikan akan memerah setelah ini.

"Akhhh bajingan!" Umpat Baekhyun

Dan setelah itu, muncul Sehun dan Kai yang panik akan keselamatan Baekhyun.

Kai langsung menarik Baekhyun dari genggaman Chanyeol, ia memeriksa apakah ada luka di tubuh mungil itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kai khawatir, ia takut Baekhyun menjadi korban kemarahan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecak melihat Kai yang menurutnya berlebihan. "See! Aku tidak apa-apa, oke?" Ucapnya malas yang membuat Kai mencibir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Sehun lalu berbisik "Sebenarnya tanganku sakit, dia mencengkramnya dengan sangat kencang"

Sehun langsung saja menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Kau apakan dia?" yang di balas tatapan malas Chanyeol.

"Memangnya aku apakan?!" Jawab Chanyeol tidak terima.

Sehun berdecak kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar kelas tersebut, ia hanya tak ingin berakhir dengan ia yang bertengkar hebat dengan Chanyeol dan menjadi bahan tontonan siswa-siswi sekolah ini.

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi, mengapa sejak kedatangan Baekhyun Sehun menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan? Ia menoleh menatap Kai yang sedang berkacak pinggang. "Apa?! Mau menyalahkanku?!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Kai tersenyum takut kemudian merangkul Chanyeol. "Jangan berpikiran buruk, yeol. Bagaimana jika ke kantin? Kudengar Siwon saem sakit hari ini"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Krystal saat matanya menangkap sosok tinggi yang sedang duduk di kantin.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol malas, ia hanya tak ingin diganggu.

"Kenapa kau tak datang tadi malam? Aku sudah meneleponmu berulang kali" Ucap Krystal yang kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil menggenggam lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas tangan Krystal begitu saja. "Aku malas" Ucapnya sambil bergeser, sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Krystal yang sangat rapat dengannya tadi.

Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian ia menatap Kai yang ada di depannya "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanyanya pada Kai

Kai mengedikkan bahunya yang mana membuat Krystal langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kai begitu begitu saja.

.

.

.

Krystal berjalan dengan cepat, di belakangnya terdapat beberapa siswi yang mengekorinya sambil memasang wajah marah. Mereka menuju ruang kesehatan yang mana terdapat Baekhyun disana.

Krystal membuka pintu dengan kasar, untung saja disana tidak ada sosok Sehun yang selalu melindungi Baekhyun.

"Kau apakan Chanyeol?!" Bentak Krystal yang dihadiahi tatapan malas seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa?" Sahut Baekhyun dengan suara malasnya.

"Bajingan, kau apakan dia!" Cecar Krystal yang langsung saja menarik rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kekerasan fisik yang didapat hanya bisa meringis sambil mencoba melepas tangan Krystal yang menurutnya gila ini. Beberapa siswi yang bersama dengan Krystal tadi juga berusaha memegang tangan dan kaki Baekhyun agar berhenti meronta dan ada juga yang menjaga pintu agar tidak ada seorang yang melihat perbuatan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun sungguh ingin membalasnya, namun karena ia tumbuh dengan didikan dari ibu dan ayahnya membuatnya urung karena jika ingin bertengkar maka carilah lawan yang sepadan. Yah walau Baekhyun akui bahwa tinggi Krystal dan ia hampir sama tapi Krystal itu seorang gadis.

BRAKK

Pintu terbuka menampakan sosok Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat memerah karena marah, beberapa siswi disana juga beringsut mundur karena aura kegelapan yang menguar dari diri Oh Sehun. Dibelakangnya, terdapat Kai yang memandang dengan tatapan datar. "Keluar" Ucap Kai dengan dingin yang di turuti oleh siswi-siswi-anak buah Krystal.

Krystal memandang tajam Sehun yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam juga. "Hyaa! Kenapa kalian semua pergi!" Teriaknya dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tak ingin menyakiti wanita, sebaiknya kau pergi Krystal" Sehun memandang Krystal dengan tajam.

Krystal menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Jangan berpikir bahwa aku takut denganmu Oh! Aku. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Takut. Denganmu" Ucapnya sambil menekankan kalimat terakhir.

Sehun yang geram segera mengangkat tangannya, ia sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada seseorang semenyebalkan Krystal?!

"Jangan!" Cegah Baekhyun sebelum Sehun menampar Krystal, ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memohon "Jangan pukul dia!" Ucapnya lagi.

Krystal yang menutup matanya kembali membuka, ia menatap tangan Sehun yang masih berada di udara. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut ketika Sehun mengangkat tangannya makanya ia langsung menutup mata, se hebat apapun pertengkaran mereka, Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah melibatkan kekuatan fisik. Lelaki putih itu biasanya langsung pergi meninggalkan Krystal yang masih mengoceh ataupun masih memukuli tubuhnya tapi sekarang Sehun terlihat berbeda hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Pukul saja aku!" Teriak Krystal dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau-" Belum sempat Sehun berbicara tiba-tiba saja Kai menarik tangan Krystal keluar, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun di dalam sana.

Sehun berjalan, mendekati ranjang yang Baekhyun gunakan lalu duduk di pinggirnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Baekhyun, sedikit merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan akibat jambakan Krystal tadi.

"Jangan pernah memukul seseorang yang tidak sepadan denganmu, rasanya sangat sakit bagi orang yang lebih lemah" Ucap Baekhyun memperingatkan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Hingga ponselnya bergetar menampilkan nama Lulu disana.

 _"Jangan lupa katakan pada Baekhyun bahwa malam ini ada perayaan untuknya"_

"Mau mengatakannya sendiri? Aku sedang bersama Baekhyun sekarang"

Terdengar gumaman dari seberang telepon.

"Lulu hyung?"

 _"Baekhyunieeeee!"_

Luhan memekik sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

 _"Aku merindukanmu"_

Belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara, Luhan sudah menginterupsinya.

 _"Kau harus datang malam ini. Tidak, tidak.. Kau harus datang sore ini, aku sudah menyuruh Yifan untuk menjemputmu nanti. Aku juga sudah meminta izin pada paman Jinki dan dia mengizinkan!"_

"Kapan kau meminta izin pada ayahku?"

 _"Baru saja, dan sekarang aku masih di kantor ayahmu dan oh, aku juga masih bersama dengan ayahmu"_

"Apa?!"

 _"Aku menghidupkan mode loudspeaker"_

 _"Baekhyun?"_ Ucap Jinki di seberang telepon.

"Kau berlebihan lu, mengapa meminta izin harus mengunjungi ayahku di kantor segala?"

 _"Aku hanya ingin meminta izin dengan sopan makanya aku mengunjunginya. Lagi pula, apa masalahmu?"_

"Kau menganggu kesibukan ayahku, bodoh"

 _"Byun Baekhyun! Perhatikan ucapanmu!_ "

Baekhyun langsung saja memutuskan panggilannya, ia mengembalikan ponsel Sehun ke pemiliknya dan mengambil ponselnya yang dipinjam Sehun untuk bermain game ketika ia berbicara dengan Luhan di telepon.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap ponsel Baekhyun yang menampilkan game yang dimainkannya tadi.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponsel guna menghancurkan musuh-musuh gamenya.

Sehun juga terhanyut, mulutnya sedikit mengomel ketika karakter gamenya hampir saja tertembak oleh musuh. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar lama menandakan ada pesan.

Ia membuka pesan dari Luhan melalui aplikasi Line.

 **Baekhyun mengataiku bodoh**

 **Kemudian mengirim stiker dengan wajah cemberut.**

"Kau menyebut kekasihku bodoh?" Tanya Sehun

Baekhyun menoleh lalu berdecak "Tidak" Jawabnya singkat lalu menatap kembali ponselnya dengan serius.

Sehun menyeringai yang mana membuat Baekhyun sedikit waspada. "Jangan berbohong!" Ucapnya lantang kemudian menggelitiki pinggang Baekhyun yang mana membuat posisi Sehun menindih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus saja tertawa sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya,ia berusaha melepaskan diri namun tak bisa "Ahahaha lepas, geliiii~"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan itu dan tangannya semakin gencar begerilya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan pelan, mata bulatnya melebar melihat pemandangan Sehun sedang menindih seseorang. Pikirannya melayang, apakah Sehun akan melakukan _'this and that'_ di ruang kesehatan? Dan siapa seseorang yang ada dibawah Sehun? Sepertinya itu adalah seorang junior karena dilihat dari kakinya yang mungil. Oh biarpun Chanyeol itu suka seenaknya, namun ia tak ingin merusak kegiatan seperti itu.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakang Luhan?"

Suara seksi Chanyeol membuat kegiatan menggelitiki Baekhyun berhenti, Sehun menoleh-masih dengan posisi diatas Baekhyun- dan mendapati Chanyeol yang bersidekap sambil menyeringai.

Sehun mengernyit, ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Tamatlah riwayatmu" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Mengutak-atik lalu menempelkannya ditelinga. Sehun juga sudah bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun kemudian duduk disamping ranjang sambil menatap heran Chanyeol.

"Halo, Lu? Sehun berselingkuh"

 _"HYA! OH SEHUNNNNNN!"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya, tersenyum puas menatap Sehun yang langsung mengambil ponselnya tanpa permisi. Dan dirinya baru sadar, bahwa seseorang yang ditindih Sehun tadi adalah Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun si bajingan kecil yang mempermalukannya. Dan si bajingan kecil itu sedang berbicara di telepon yang adalah ponsel Chanyeol dengan menatap tajam sambil menyeringai ke arahnya. Astaga, tolong kubur Chanyeol sekarang!

"Si raksasa bodoh itu salah paham, Sehun bersamaku sejak tadi pagi. Mana mungkin dia berani berselingkuh sedangkan dia punya Luhan yang cantik dan sempurna? Dan kau selalu memberinya jatah, kan? Astaga, dia pasti tidak akan berani"

Terdengar rengekan malu-malu di seberan telepon.

"Ahaha, aku akan mematahkan lehernya jika dia berani menyelingkuhimu hyung. Sudah lah, jangan pernah mendengarkan anjing menggonggong. Tidak berguna sama sekali"

Chanyeol menganga mendengar kata yang ditujukan kepadanya. Anjing menggonggong? Apa dia tak salah dengar? Atau ada yang salah dari ucapan Baekhyun?

Sehun yang berada disebelah Chanyeol menahan tawa, sepertinya apapun kegiatan yang didalamnya ada Baekhyun-Chanyeol pasti tak akan benar. Mereka berdua keras kepala dan suka berbicara seenaknya.

 _"Hahaha, yayaa. Katakan pada Sehun bahwa aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani seperti itu. Oh, jangan lupa datang sore ini karena aku sedang menyiapkan di apartemen Sehun bersama dengan Yifan sekarang"_

"Oh, ayolah~. Berapa kali lagi aku harus mendengar kata-katamu itu hyung. Aku ingat dan aku pasti datang karena itu adalah acaraku, bukan? Astaga, jangan ganggu galaksi-ku untuk acara kekanakanmu itu hyung!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi mengernyit, penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakannya bersama Luhan. Sehun pun juga penasaran apakah Luhan marah atau tidak padanya. Oh, ingatkan Sehun agar menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan kaus kaki Kai setelah ini!

Baekhyun yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan Luhan di telepon-pun akhirnya tersadar, yang di genggamnya ini adalah ponsel milik seseorang yang membuatnya mendapat amukan dari para gadis yang bahkan tidak lebih cantik darinya. Ia berdeham kecil sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit.

"Sudah ya, hyung. Telingaku sakit karena harus bersentuhan dengan barang-barang miliknya"

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang telepon lalu berbunyi tut tut tut tanda panggilan itu sudah terputus.

Baekhyun menurunkan ponsel itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja nakas. Ia kembali berbaring dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut akibat jambakan Krystal.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Menaklukan Luhan yang marah itu gampang, tapi ia tak ingin Luhan bersedih akibat kabar palsu tentang dirinya yang berselingkuh.

"Tenang saja, dia juga sudah tahu bahwa ini salah paham" Ucap Baekhyun memastikan, kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya seperti orang idiot. "Hei bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan hah? Bagaimana jika Luhan menyangka itu sungguhan?!"

"Apa? Kau menyebutku bodoh? Dasar pendek! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat! Dan posisi kalian benar-benar membuatku ambigu, pendek!" Ucap Chanyeol membela diri.

"Apa yang kau katakan brengsek? Pendek?! Siapa yang kau sebut pendek?! Bajingan tengik!" Teriak Baekhyun yang langsung bangkit dari acara tiduran-nya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol sambil mendongak.

Tubuh mereka menempel, dada mereka berhimpitan. Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika hembusan nafas Baekhyun menerpa dagu hingga mulutnya, belum lagi dada Baekhyun yang menempel dengan tubuhnya itu naik-turun akibat teriakan tadi.

Chanyeol segera menutup matanya yang membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun mengernyit, membayangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang didepannya, kulit putih mulusnya yang bergesekan dengan tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar gila. Jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan kencang dan kehidupan dibawahnya sudah mulai bangkit. Chanyeol yang tersadar-pun segera berbalik kemudian pergi begitu saja yang menuai tanda tanya di kepala Baekhyun dan pelototan tak percaya dari Sehun.

Sehun melihat itu, gundukan di selangkangan Chanyeol yang mengembung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Sehun meminta jawaban.

"Baek, sepertinya... ia menyukaimu"

"A-apa?!"

TBC

Sebenernya aku udah ngetik ini barengan sama chapter sebelumnya tapi ya gitu, masih acak-acakan dan perlu di perbaiki lagi. Dan yahhhh, akhirnya aku update juga ya setelah berminggu-minggu menghilang huft-_- maaf ya para kesayanganku *wink.

Oh iya, makasih ya untuk yang ngefav atau yang ngefollow dan yang udah luangin waktu kalian untuk baca ff ini bahkan ngereview. Aku bener-bener gatau tanpa kalian aku bisa apa wkwk. Aku juga baca semua review kalian dan senyum-senyum sendiri,sumpah ini gabohong! Dan aku minta maaf karena gabisa balesin review kalian satu-persatu tapi aku baca semuanya kok dan aku berterimakasih untuk hal itu. Jangan lupa review ya babe,karena aku akan berusaha lanjutin cerita ini berdasarkan banyaknya review ya, bukannya gila review atau apa, aku kan bakal lanjut kalau kaliannya suka, kalo reviewnya dikit kan berarti kalian gaminat dan aku ngerasa sia-sia ngelanjut kalau emang gaada yang suka dan minat . Kalian bisa ngasih saran atau pun tapi berusaha jangan nge bash ya karena itu bisa menjatuhkan mental aku:(

Siapa yang seneng karena banyak Chanbaek moment di hawai? ME! ME! ME! hehe. Parah ya mereka selalu bikin shipper kobam. Semoga mereka gabawa adik buat jiwon yah setelah ini kasian mphi hyung disuruh jagain ntar:') wkwk.

Kayanya bakal panjang kalo kita bahas Chanbaek terus,jadi yang mau bercuap-cuap tentang Chanbaek bisa pm ke salah satu media sosial yang aku punya*liat bio ya dear.

See you next chapter, dear. Jaga kesehatan ya:)

MIND TO REVIEW, BABE?^^


	3. Chapter 3

THAT JERK IS MY LOVER  
CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Baek, sepertinya... ia menyukaimu"

"A-apa?!" Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar dan nafasnya sedikit tercekat ketika ucapan Sehun di tangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya Chanyeol— Ah sudahlah, lupakan" Ucapnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, heran.

 _Drttt drttt_

Suara getaran ponsel membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan, lalu menoleh pada sumber suara secara bersamaan.

Ponsel Chanyeol.

Tertinggal di atas meja ruang kesehatan.

"Dia meninggalkan itu" Tunjuk Sehun pada benda yang sedang tergeletak dengan sedikit decakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Di raihnya ponsel itu lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa minat, kepalanya pusing karena serentetan peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun perhatian yang di jawab gelengan kepala Baekhyun.

"Ingin kuantar pulang?" Tawar Sehun sambil menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Emm, sebentar lagi pulang kan?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu sambil melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "30 menit lagi" Ucapnya yang dihadiahi senyum sumringah Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie~ aku ingin susu strawberry" seru Baekhyun.

Sehun hampir saja terbahak melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang sangat lucu, Bukankah tadi wajah Baekhyun itu sangat kusut dan benar-benar terlihat tidak bersemangat? Oh, Sehun sungguh ingin tertawa saat ini juga, namun ia masih sayang seluruh bagian tubuhnya agar tidak melakukan itu. Karena yaah, Baekhyun tidak akan segan untuk mencubit bahkan memukul seseorang yang menggodanya ataupun menertawainya.

"Baiklah, ayo ke kantin" Ajak Sehun yang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat, keringat sedikit membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar, melewati tatapan heran dari para siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengannya.

Menaiki lift dan memencet angka yang paling tinggi. Chanyeol berniat pergi ke markasnya yang ada di atap sekolah, ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca itu seharusnya menjadi tempat diletakkannya beberapa teleskop. Namun karena permintaannya yang aneh — memindahkan teleskop itu lalu menjadikan ruangan itu tempat bersantai untuknya— membuat pengurus sekolah kewalahan karena ia tak bisa menentang keinginan dari anak pemilik sekolah ini. Renovasi-renovasi di adakan sesuai keinginan sang pemilik tempat, dinding yang tadinya terbuat dari kaca sekarang berubah menjadi dinding sungguhan—namun tetap ada sebagian dinding yang terbuat dari kaca. Chanyeol merubahnya sedemikian rupa, meletakkan sofa panjang—bahkan bisa disebut sebagai ranjang karena bisa ditiduri—di depan dinding yang terbuat dari kaca agar dapat melihat pemandangan indah jalanan kota Seoul. Belum lagi di letakkannya meja billiard ditengah ruangan itu, sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar, peralatan olahraga, dapur kecil dan sebuah TV berukuran sangat besar dilengkapi rak-rak berisi CD maupun play station dan karpet bulu yang sangat tebal di depan-nya. Sungguh ruangan yang sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali, namun itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kehidupan Park Chanyeol. Hanya sebatas ruang bersantai ketika ia bosan dengan pelajaran di sekolah atau tempat yang menjadi pelariannya menghindari ayahnya maupun pelajaran yang memuakkan.

Lift terbuka menampilkan sosok tampan Chanyeol yang seksi karena berkeringat, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar, menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke atap sekolah lalu memasuki markasnya dengan tergesa.

Ia segera duduk di sofa, memencet tombol yang mengakibatkan tirai-tirai terurai di depan dinding kaca tersebut. Ia menurunkan celananya dengan gerakan cepat, penisnya benar-benar sudah keras dan sakit. Dengan gerakan seperti kesetanan, ia mulai mengelusi kejantanannya. Mengerang halus dengan mata terpejam erat, tangannya kini berani melakukan hal yang lebih. Dikocoknya batang penis itu dengan gerakan acak, bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan seksi yang sangat berat dan dalam.

Dalam kocokannya, ia selalu mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang terengah karena berteriak di depannya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa ia sangat terangsang hanya dengan terpaan nafas hangat Baekhyun. Biasanya, ia akan terangsang jika ada seseorang yang berani menyentuh penisnya. Ia juga tidak akan terangsang jika melihat seseorang telanjang di depannya. Contohnya Heechul yang saat itu memang sengaja menggodanya, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di kamar Chanyeol saat lelaki tinggi itu belum sampai dirumah. Heechul sudah berada di atas ranjangnya dengan peluh dan penis yang mengacung tegak, walaupun tubuh Heechul lebih berisi dari pada Baekhyun namun tetap saja ia sama sekali tidak terangsang melihat pemandangan itu. Justru karena Heechul yang memegang kejantanannya tanpa ijin, ia sedikit menyerah dan melanjutkan ketahap selanjutnya. Toh ia juga tidak rugi sama sekali.

"Hahh... Baekhyunnnhhh"

Lagi, nama itu yang disebut.

Jika si pemilik nama tahu, tamatlah riwayatmu Park!

.

.

.

Hari sabtu adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi para siswa-siswi Park High School, dimana mereka di beri kebebasan dengan tidak adanya kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Belum lagi jadwal pulang lebih awal dari pada hari biasanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil membereskan beberapa buku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas, ia sangat bersemangat karena hari ini ia akan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan tugas-tugas dari gurunya baru saja ia selesaikan lima menit yang lalu. Rasanya akhir pekan minggu ini benar-benar sangat membahagiakan bagi Kyungsoo.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri, dan tentu saja di hadiahi tatapan heran dari teman-teman kelasnya. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin, ia ingin menagih janji Baekhyun yang akan menemaninya membeli perlengkapan untuk membuat cake perayaan kembalinya Baekhyun ke Korea. Baekhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu cake atau apapun namun si keras kepala Kyungsoo tetap saja bersikeras, ia juga mendapatkan dukungan dari Luhan, Sehun, dan Kris yang mendapatkan tatapan jengah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil ketika matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang sama seperti dirinya sedang duduk sambil meminum sesuatu, ia segera saja duduk di samping sosok mungil itu.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi malas saat mengetahui siapa seseorang yang dengan sesuka hati duduk di sebelahnya tanpa suara.

Itu Kyungsoo

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah,

"Kau seperti hantu, Kyungsoo" Ucapnya dengan nada malas

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya. "Kapan kita pergi?"

"Pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jangan bilang kau lupa. Kita akan pergi berbelanja, Baekhyun. Kau sudah berjanji padaku"

"Oh yaa, aku ingat! Mari kita pergi sekarang, bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya pulang?"

"Ingin kuantar?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat dua lelaki mungil di hadapannya menoleh.

"Tidak usah, aku yakin Luhan membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang" Ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Kami akan berbelanja lalu pulang untuk berganti baju. Jadi sebaiknya kau membantu Luhan hyung saja" Ucap Kyungsoo menginterupsi.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian ia bangkit lalu menyampirkan tasnya. "Kalian yakin tidak ingin kuantar?"

"Yup" Jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Aku sudah menelepon paman Shin untuk mengantar kami, jadi jangan khawatir"

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat. Aku yakin paman Shin sudah menunggu di luar"

.

.

.

Kai mendengus kasar, ia sudah berkeliling sekolah mencari batang hidung Sehun atau Chanyeol namun tetap saja tidak terlihat. Ia juga sudah menelepon ponsel kedua temannya itu namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

 _"Sial!"_ Makinya saat tidak ada jawaban dari teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya mereka kemana? Biasanya ketika akhir pekan Chanyeol akan mengajaknya ke club dan mabuk semalaman. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan wajahnya pun tak terlihat. Oh jangan tanyakan kemana Sehun pergi saat akhir pekan, ia sudah pasti pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Ia merutuki bagaimana tadi ia menolak ajakan salah satu juniornya untuk bersenang-senang, karena yeah ia sudah berjanji dengan Chanyeol untuk pergi malam ini.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar, jangan lupa wajahnya yang tertekuk karena lelah mencari Sehun dan Chanyeol seharian ini—sebenarnya hanya 20 menit. Ia berniat untuk pulang kerumah terlebih dahulu untuk berganti baju dan menghubungi Chanyeol nanti.

Sampai matanya menatap dua sosok mungil yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya. Dan astaga? Bukankah itu mobil Chanyeol? Berarti Chanyeol masih berada di sekolah sekarang?

"Kyungsoo _-ssi_?" Panggil Kai sambil tersenyum yang mana membuat Kyungsoo merona dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya malas.

"Apa?!" Ketus Baekhyun.

"Maaf, saya tidak berbicara dengan anda" Jawab Kai menyebalkan yang dihadiahi kikikan kecil dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Kai _-ssi_?" Ucap Kyungsoo ramah.

"Apa kau melihat Sehun? Err— dia menghilang"

"Ck" Baekhyun berdecak. "Dia sudah pulang bodoh, kau tidak melihat kalau mobilnya sudah tidak ada?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kai.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Ucap Kai dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi

"Dan apa-apaan itu menghilang? Kau pikir Sehun alien yang bisa menghilang kapanpun ia mau?!" Sungut Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, mengapa Kai dan Baekhyun selalu bertengkar? Tapi ia sedikit memahami bagaimana ketusnya Baekhyun dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya, bahkan sifatnya itu lebih ketus daripada Baekhyun empat tahun yang lalu.

Belum sempat Kai berbicara, Kyungsoo berkata, "Sehun bilang ia pulang duluan karena ingin menemui Luhan"

Kai mengangguk-angguk dan wajahnya berubah jadi lembut dan amarahnya musnah ketika Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Ah, jadi seperti itu. Emm, kau ingin pulang? Mau kuantar?"

Baekhyun langsung saja membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Jangan menggodanya! Ayo pergi, Kyung!" Ucapnya kemudian memasuki mobilnya yang di kendarai paman Shin.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah ada janji dengan Baekhyun. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Kai _-ssi_ " Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menjauh dan memasuki mobil sambil tersenyum

Kai tersenyum menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tahu jika Sehun sudah pulang —melihat mobilnya yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Tapi, kaki dan hatinya tetap saja melangkah menuju ke sosok mungil yang sedang berdiri tadi. Entahlah. Sejak insiden mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang, ia jadi ingin bertemu dan mengenal sosok itu lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus saja memerhatikan layar televisi di depannya dengan tangan yang masih memompa penisnya naik-turun.

Ia melanjutkan onaninya itu dengan menonton video porno-gay koleksinya. Ini sudah satu jam sejak ia menonton video itu, seragamnya juga sudah basah akibat peluh dan bibirnya masih saja mendesah ketika tangannya dengan terampil memanjakan penisnya sendiri.

"ASTAGA!" Teriak suara dari arah pintu masuk markasnya.

Chanyeol hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap layar televisi di depannya, mengabaikan Kai yang terlihat terkejut diambang pintu.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Ucap Kai sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang, menandakan ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Mengambil tissue lalu membersihkan perbuatannya itu.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan celananya, memunguti tissue-tissue itu lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah dekat dapur.

Kai melirik sekilas kemudian melempar sebuah kaleng bir pada Chanyeol. "Kau lupa? Kita akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Jong Suk hyung"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu dia orang yang sangat terobsesi dengan pesta seperti itu" Sahut Chanyeol malas.

"Hei, dude. Dia itu salah satu anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar di China!"

"Lalu?"

Kai berdecak. "Kau pikir yang diundangnya itu orang-orang sembarangan? Oh ayolah! Kau pasti ingin bersenang-senang!" Ia menaik turunkan alisnya. "Dan pastinya kau juga ingin lubang-lubang hangat para wanita sexy itu memanjakan penismu"

"Sialan!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal kemudian meninggalkan Kai yang tertawa karena berhasil menggodanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan dirinya dicermin sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana untuk turun kebawah. Ia memastikan lagi dan lagi bahwa penampilannya sudah sangat memuaskan, lalu tersenyum cantik setelahnya. Oh, kenapa dirinya menjadi narsis seperti ini, _sih?_

Ia menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata membuat Kris yang sedang terduduk di sofa segera bangkit karena khawatir akan lelaki mungil itu terjatuh.

"Kau menakutiku!" Ucap Kris sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak sangat keras

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kemudian memeluk tubuh lelaki didepannya membuat yang di dekapnya terlonjak.

"Kau wangi" Ucap si mungil sambil mengendusi tubuh Kris yang dibalut kemeja warna hitam. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya guna mendengar detak jantung lelaki di depannya. "Berdetak sangat kencang!" Ucapnya antusias yang di hadiahi tawa renyah Kris.

Sebenarnya Kris sedikit terkejut juga takut ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya, apalagi ini di rumah Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika paman Jinki melihatnya lalu kejadian itu terulang kembali? Oh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kris sakit kepala. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sangat lucu, sedikit mengurangi rasa takutnya. Ia segera membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat, mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang sangat harum.

Baekhyun lebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya yang mana membuat Kris melakukan hal yang sama. Si kecil tersenyum sampai-sampai membuat lelaki tinggi di depannya ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo berangkat" Ucap Baekhyun kemudian menggandeng lengan Kris.

.

.

.

Sebuah apartemen mewah tampak begitu ramai walaupun hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang bisa dihitung disana.

"Ah—itu salah satu dari kelasmu"

Kyungsoo berucap malu-malu ketika permainan _truth or dare_ yang mengharuskannya menjawab jujur siapa orang yang ia sukai dari Sehun. Well, sebenarnya ia tak ingin membeberkan tentang siapa yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya, namun ia harus konsisten walaupun ini hanya sebuah permainan.

Baekhyun menyeringai yang mana membuat Kyungsoo gugup, ia takut jikalau Baekhyun membeberkan semuanya. Ia tak mau semua orang disitu tahu kalau sebenarnya ia menyukai Kai apalagi Sehun yang notabene sahabat dari Kim Jongin itu. Sedangkan Luhan tampak begitu penasaran, dilihat dari perpindahan duduknya yang tadi diantara Sehun-Kris menjadi diantara Sehun-Kyungsoo.

"Siapa.. Siapa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran yang mana membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup.

Kris dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti sedang ditodong oleh senjata tajam —dihadapannya tubuh Luhan yang condong dengan tatapan berbinar. Sehun yang sedari tadi menarik-narik lengan kekasihnya agar tidak menghimpit Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa. _Astaga, mengapa kekasihnya ini sangat menggemaskan hm?_

"Kim Jongin, kan?" Ucapan Sehun membuat semua orang disana terdiam —termasuk Luhan yang langsung berhenti dari acara mari menginterogasi Kyungsoo.

"Kukira kau menyukai Chanyeol, bukankah ia sangat populer dan tampan?" Tanya Kris yang dihadiahi tatapan horror Baekhyun. Uh, bahkan Kris mengetahui Chanyeol? Astaga, apa Chanyeol memang seterkenal itu?

"Dia brengsek, benar-benar brengsek" Ucap Baekhyun yang mendapat tatapan heran Kris. "Kau ingat ketika aku berkata bahwa ada seorang gadis yang menggangguku akibat aku yang di kira mengganggu lelakinya itu?" Kris mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Lelaki brengsek itu Chanyeol, hyung" Ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah tahu-pun hanya bisa mendengar kembali kejadian yang sedang Baekhyun ceritakan dengan sedikit makian dan gerutuan itu. Lalu Luhan yang sedikit penasaran juga terkesima akibat penuturan Baekhyun bahwa Baekhyun melawan Chanyeol bahkan sempat menendang kaki lelaki tinggi itu.

"Benarkah itu?" Bisik Luhan di telinga kekasihnya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa sikap Baekhyun memang benar begitu, tapi ia sedikit meragukan karena orang yang di lawan Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan ia sedikit tahu watak Chanyeol seperti apa mengingat kekasihnya dan Chanyeol bersahabat.

Sehun mengangguk lalu membalas bisikan itu. "Chanyeol bahkan mengerang kesakitan, kau tahu kan Baekhyun tak pernah main-main?"

Luhan membulatkan bola matanya sambil bergidik ngeri. Walaupun wajah Baekhyun manis, namun jangan pernah tertipu. Dibalik wajah manis dan tubuh mungilnya, Baekhyun itu tak segan-segan mengeluarkan jurus bela dirinya ketika ada orang yang mengganggunya. Apalagi jika mood si Byun itu sedang buruk, jangan coba-coba berurusan dengannya.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang membuatnya muak berada di Korea dan Kris hanya bisa menjadi pendengar setia lelaki mungil itu. Sesekali, ia membenarkan tubuh Baekhyun yang merosot lalu menaikkan kembali sampai kepala lelaki mungil itu menyandar di dadanya —Baekhyun duduk diantara paha Kris yang terbuka.

Permainan _truth or dare_ mereka sudah berakhir ketika Baekhyun malah membahas Park Chanyeol yang selalu mengganggunya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun sudah menghilang dari sana —mereka pergi ke dapur— meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk diantara paha Kris sambil menyandar dan Sehun yang sedang menonton acara televisi dengan serius.

"Berhentilah menonton sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, Sehun" Luhan berseru ketika netranya mendapati kekasihnya sudah tenggelam pada drama yang menceritakan kehidupan tentang _vampire_. Kyungsoo terkekeh dibelakang Luhan kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Jangan bermesraan disini, aku iri" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dan wajah pura-pura marah

Tawa Baekhyun meledak, lelaki mungil itu bangkit lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo. Memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Oh, Kyungsoo-ku" Ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tertawa sampai air mata keluar dengan sendirinya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Berhentilah, Baek. Kau menggelikan" Ucapnya dengan dingin yang mana dihadiahi cekikikan Baekhyun.

Sampai bunyi sesuatu yang berasal dari dapur, Baekhyun segera bangkit lalu menarik tangan Kris yang sudah tenggelam dalam drama bersama Sehun. "Oh, my cake~" Serunya sambil berlari kecil.

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya, ia sungguh berterimakasih kepada kue yang sudah matang di oven itu karena membebaskannya dari kejahilan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang melihat itu segera menyeringai yang membuat Sehun menatap heran.

"Bagaimana jika kita menelpon Kai?" Ucapnya dengan berbisik di telinga Sehun yang ikut-ikutan menyeringai.

Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya yang memang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mengetik beberapa kata untuk menyuruh sahabatnya itu datang, tentu saja dengan menyelipkan nama-nama siapa saja yang ada disana karena ia tahu bahwa Kai sudah memperhatikan Kyungsoo sejak lama.

.

.

.

"Hei brother, happy birthday" Ucap Kai sambil memeluk lelaki didepannya dengan jantan.

Lee Jong Suk —lelaki itu— balas memeluk kemudian berucap terimakasih dengan tersenyum. Matanya menatap lelaki di belakang Kai dengan ramah.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Apa kabar?" Tanyanya ramah yang dibalas senyuman palsu dari Chanyeol.

"Happy birthday, brother" Ucap Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum. Ia sedikit mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada telinga lelaki yang sedikit tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. "Hadiahmu sedang dalam tahap pengiriman"

"Wow, tak usah repot-repot dude," Ucap Jong Suk tidak enak, ia hanya ingin semua orang datang untuk mendo'akan-nya bukan malah memberi hadiah yang ia tahu bahwa ia juga bisa membeli itu semua.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian pamit untuk mencari Kai yang ternyata sudah menghilang untuk mencari _mangsa_. Oh, sepertinya mengiyakan ajakan Kai ke pesta ini disesalinya sekarang. Sedangkan Jong Suk, yang sedang berulang tahun itu menyambut ramah beberapa temannya yang baru saja datang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas keras, kemudian ia memilih duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menikmati wine yang baru saja ia ambil dari salah satu pelayan yang lewat di depannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis cantik tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Menikmati wine-mu, oppa?" Ucap gadis itu yang membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

Itu Krystal—

—dengan dress hitam diatas lutus dan rambut terurainya, sedang tersenyum sangat cantik ke arah Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus saja menambahkan banyak buah Strawberry di atas cake yang baru saja ia ambil dari oven. Kris terkekeh melihat betapa antusias lelaki mungil di depannya ini. Ia melumuri bagian cake yang lain dengan krim vanilla yang mana membuat Baekhyun dengan semangat menaruh beberapa buah Strawberry lagi diatasnya.

"Sudah selesai" Seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bangga akan hasil karyanya menghias cake yang membutuhkan waktu satu jam di dapur.

Kris menggangguk lalu mengambil alih untuk membawa cake itu ke ruangan dimana tempatnya berkumpul tadi sedangkan yang lebih kecil membawa piring berisi buah Strawberry yang entah akan di apakannya nanti.

Kris mendadak berhenti ketika netranya mendapati dua lelaki asing yang sedang berbincang-bincang membuat Baekhyun yang dibelakangnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya guna melihat apa yang membuat Kris mendadak berhenti di tengah jalannya. Dan mata sipit itu seketika melebar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Teriaknya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus saja mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa di hari perayaan kembalinya ke Korea justru membuatnya tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

Ini di karenakan ada dua sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat.

Kai dan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa dua lelaki itu datang di saat seharusnya Baekhyun sedang menikmati kebersamaan dengan teman-temannya? Belum lagi ketika Sehun mengijinkan Kai dan Chanyeol bergabung dalam perayaan itu dan di setujui oleh Luhan, Kris, dan Kyungsoo. Ugh, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menggantung dirinya sekarang.

Kris yang melihat langsung saja mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum meneduhkan yang mana membuat amarah Baekhyun seketika mereda. Uh, sungguh luar biasa kekuatan yang dimiliki Kris ini!

Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan pasangan yang sedang berlovey-dovey di depannya itu dengan tatapan datar. Entah mengapa melihat Baekhyun yang bersikap lembut dan manja di hadapan adik Luhan membuatnya iri, kenapa Baekhyun tidak bersifat demikian padanya?

"Kau tidak mau memotongnya? Lihatlah mata Kai yang tidak bisa lepas dari cake itu" Bisik Kris pelan, ia hanya ingin membuat mood si mungil kembali membaik.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar, menyebabkan semua pasang mata menatapnya beragam. Ia meraih pisau lalu memotong cake itu kemudian mengambil piring kecil guna menaruh potongan untuk ia makan dengan Kris. "Kalian boleh memakannya" Ucap Baekhyun lalu menyuapi Kris sambil berkata "Bagaimana? Enak?" yang dihadiahi anggukan Kris.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap cake itu. "Kebun Strawberry?" Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun hampir saja terbahak karena ucapan Chanyeol, namun ia urung karena Luhan lebih dulu mencubit perutnya. Lalu ada Kai yang tidak bisa menahan tawa, dan mendapat tatapan mendelik dari Baekhyun.

"Hei dude! Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu!" Ucapnya antusias sambil ber-high five dengan Chanyeol lalu tertawa bersama.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia akui ucapan Chanyeol memang benar-benar kurang ajar. Dengan wajah tampan yang bisa meluluhkan hati semua orang, mengapa lelaki tinggi itu malah memilih menjadi menyebalkan?

Brengsek, umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa mereka menghina hasil jerih payah yang ia habiskan selama satu jam untuk menghias cake ini hah?!

"Makan saja!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan potongan cake yang besar ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang terkejut hanya bisa menerima dan berusaha mengunyah cake itu. Astaga ukurannya benar-benar besar! Cake dengan dua buah strawberry itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya bahkan bernafas, ia berusaha mati-matian menelan itu sampai air matanya ikut menetes. Dan Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati, mulut Chanyeol itu benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran.

"Enak, kan?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeringai yang membuat Kai bergidik ngeri. Ia akan mengikuti ucapan Sehun mulai saat ini, bahwa tak boleh seorang pun berurusan dengan Baekhyun bila tak ingin berada dalam _lingkaran dangerous._

"Ini enak, Kyungsoo sangat hebat membuatnya" Ucapan Sehun itu membuat yang dibicarakan tersipu malu.

"Benarkah kau yang membuat ini?" Tanya Kai yang diangguki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyodorkan sepotong cake ke arah Kai yang diterima lalu dimakan oleh lelaki yang paling hitam disana membuat mata itu berbinar beberapa detik. "Ini sangat enak! Kau mau mengajariku membuatnya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai lalu netranya bergulir ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang diangguki sepasang kekasih itu. "Baiklah, ikut aku" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu berdiri meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain dan Kai yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Menit-menit berlalu, di ruangan yang terdapat lima lelaki itu sungguh lengang. Hanya terdengar suara televisi yang menampilkan drama kesayangan Luhan yang sedang di tonton oleh Luhan dan kekasihnya. Baekhyun masih menikmati cake strawberry-nya sambil duduk diantara paha Kris yang terbuka sedangkan Chanyeol sedang asik bertukar pesan dengan Heechul.

Sesekali terdengar suara tawa kecil Luhan atau gumaman Sehun yang mendominasi ruangan itu.

"Ada krim di sudut bibirmu" Bisik Kris yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kris.

"Ada krim di sudut bibirmu" Ucap Kris lagi didepan wajah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merutuki otaknya yang sangat lambat mencerna apa yang terjadi karena wajah Kris yang terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Chanyeol menoleh mendapati lelaki mungil menyebalkan itu sedang menutup mata dengan Kris yang terus saja menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Oh astaga! Apa mereka ingin berciuman?

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, sebentar lagi bibir kedua lelaki itu akan bersentuhan dan mengapa ia tidak menyukai detakan yang sangat keras di jantungnya. Sakit, nyeri, atau apapun. Entahlah. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

Bibir Kris sudah mendarat tepat di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan mata terbuka karena tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah di depannya. Entah setan dari mana ia berani melakukan ini, sebelumnya Kris tak pernah ada niat sekalipun untuk melakukan hal intim dengan Baekhyun.

Hampir saja Kris melumat bibir Baekhyun sebelum ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Ia melepaskan dan langsung meraih ponselnya yang terus saja bergetar.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia sedikit ling-lung saat mendapati benda kenyal yang ia ketahui sebagai bibir Kris itu mendarat di sudut bibirnya. Mengecup krim yang tertinggal disana. Uh, Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan semerah apa pipinya sekarang. Ia merona parah.

Ia melirik ponsel yang ada di tangan Kris, _siapa yang berani menelepon di saat manis seperti ini huh? Mengganggu saja_ , pikir Baekhyun. Namun ketika wajah Kris yang langsung panik saat berbicara dengan si penelepon membuat Baekhyun ikut-ikutan panik karena ia sayup-sayup mendengar isakan dari penelepon dan ucapan Kris yang berkata _'Aku akan kesana sekarang'_

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan Kris yang nyatanya sudah berdiri sambil menggenggam jaket dan kunci mobil di tangannya.

Kris tidak menggubris itu dan langsung saja berlari yang mana membuat Baekhyun heran dan amat sangat terluka. Baru kali ini, Kris berbuat seperti itu padanya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang harus aku lakulan sesudah mengocok telur?" Tanya Kai sambil menoleh ke sampingnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang mempersiapkan takaran tepung ikut-ikutan menoleh dan ia mendengar tawa renyah seorang Kim Jongin.

"Astaga, kau kotor sekali" Tangan Kai mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku jeans nya kemudian mengusap wajah Kyungsoo yang mana membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak dengan pipi yang merona.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo beringsut mundur, menjauh dari lelaki di depannya ini merupakan pilihan yang sangat tepat karena demi apapun Kyungsoo tak ingin Kai mendengar suara jantungnya yang sangat cepat.

Kai sigap menahan pinggang Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu hampir saja terpeleset akibat tepung yang tumpah karena-nya tadi. "Untung saja" Kai berucap dengan lega yang mana hembusan nafasnya mengenai permukaan wajah Kyungsoo.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sambil bertatapan, Kai memandangi bagaimana manisnya seorang Do Kyungsoo yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabat temannya itu.

"Umhh..." Kyungsoo bergumam ketika tangan Kai mengelus pipinya.

"Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

"...hyun? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati tiga pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itu Luhan, dengan suara yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun.

"Kurasa terjadi sesuatu yang penting" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, mencoba mengelabuhi. Agar semua orang menganggap bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Keadaan menjadi hening setelahnya, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Seharusnya Chanyeol senang mengetahui bahwa lelaki mungil yang selalu menantangnya itu baru saja ditinggalkan setelah berciuman, tapi ketika melihat tatapan terlukanya, mata yang sepertinya ingin menangis itu membuat dadanya sedikit nyeri—lagi. Entah mengapa, ia tidak tahu itu.

"Aku ingin keluar untuk membeli bir, ada yang ingin kalian beli juga?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Luhan menggeleng diikuti Sehun sedangkan Baekhyun masih saja terdiam dengan mata menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian bangkit, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika seseorang memegang jaket kulitnya.

"Aku ikut" cicit Baekhyun yang mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Luhan. Dan Sehun hanya menyeringai kecil karena sudah menebak apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Chanyeol terperangah sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ayo"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki lift yang diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya, sejak keluar dari apartement Sehun mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara dan Chanyeol sedikit menyesal mengajak Baekhyun karena itu.

"Bagaimana jika berjalan kaki? Aku tahu tempat itu dekat dari sini" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menoleh.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya dan Chanyeol hanya memerhatikan senyuman itu sambil menekan tombol menuju lobby.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan mendapati pipinya memanas. Astaga, apa Kai benar-benar ingin berpacaran dengannya?

"Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai lagi, kali ini nada suaranya lebih lantang dari pada sebelumnya.

"Emm— aku..."

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Ucap Kai dengan cepat. Lalu Kyungsoo menggeleng, menyalahkan ucapan Kai tadi yang mana membuat Kai tersenyum penuh harap. "Kau menyukaiku kan? Jadi apa kita berkencan sekarang?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa yang penting jantungnya berdebar dengan keras sekarang. Ia dan Kai bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain namun tiba-tiba Kai mengajaknya berkencan? Apakah ini hanya khayalan-nya semata akibat menyukai Kai untuk waktu yang lama?

"Kyungsoo, jawab aku" Ucap Kai penuh harap, bisa dilihat dari matanya yang berbinar bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Kai, apa kau serius? Kita bahkan baru saja saling mengenal?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Kai mendengus kecewa, "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, tapi mungkin kita baru berbicara satu sama lain akhir-akhir ini. Huh, baiklah sepertinya aku ditolak" Ucap Kai sambil tertawa garing.

"Aku mau!" Ucap Kyungsoo buru-buru. "Ayo kita berpacaran!" Yang mana membuat Kai tersenyum lebar dan refleks memeluk kekasih barunya itu.

"Ekhm" Dehaman seseorang membuat sepasang kekasih itu refleks melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang bersandar di ambang pintu dapur.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar berpacaran? Astaga, aku tidak menyangka ini!"

"Diamlah, Sehun" Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan ucapan Sehun agar tidak terlihat memalukan di depan Kai.

"Jangan menyembunyikannya Kyung!" Sehun berjalan, mendekati pasangan kekasih itu sambil bersedekap.

"Kami tidak menyembunyikannya" Sergah Kai, sedikit tidak terima karena kekasihnya di pojokkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Kami akan memberitahukannya nanti, kok. Iyakan, sayang?" Ucapnya dengan manis sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari samping.

Sehun tertawa, melewati pasangan kekasih itu kemudian mengambil sebotol air di dalam kulkas. "Untung saja aku yang melihat, bagaimana jika Luhan dan Baekhyun? Habislah kau!" Ucapnya mengarah pada Kai.

"Uh, kumohon jangan beritahu mereka" Pinta Kai dengan sangat. "Kau tahu kan bagaimana singa-singa betina yang sedang kelaparan? Mengerikan" Ucapnya sambil bergidik, membayangkan bagaimana Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mengamuk padanya.

Kyungsoo mendelik lalu mencubit lengan Kai yang membuat sang empunya itu terlonjak sambil meringis.

Sehun yang melihat hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan geli. Lalu ia memutuskan kembali ke ruang tengah setelah menepuk bahu Kai dan berbisik, "Jangan bermain-main dengannya. Aku percaya padamu" Yang di angguki si lelaki hitam itu dengan tangan yang membentuk tanda oke.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk dibangku depan 7-eleven. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi dengan mata terpejam erat, merasakan sejuknya udara malam ini. Ia sedang menunggui Chanyeol yang sedang membeli sesuatu—entah apa itu.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh kecil, di tangannya terdapat kantung pelastik putih yang di penuhi belanjaannya yang di beli tadi. Ia mengambil sekaleng soda rasa strawberry lalu meletakkannya di depan Baekhyun.

"Minumlah" Ucapnya—atau lebih tepatnya perintahnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menerka-nerka mengapa Chanyeol jadi sok perhatian begini padanya?

"Aku tahu kau suka sesuatu yang berbau strawberry" Ucapnya lagi, sambil mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau—tahu dari mana?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit ling-lung.

Astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar membenci dirinya saat ini. Mengapa ia mengatakan hal tadi?. "Mm—" Baekhyun menanti ucapan Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat.

"Sehun yang memberitahuku" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian dengan ekspresi datar dan bosan—khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, meraih kaleng soda itu lalu berusaha membukanya.

Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana mengerikannya Baekhyun yang membuka kaleng soda langsung saja merampasnya lalu membukanya lebih perlahan dan hati-hati, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang terkesan buru-buru seperti tadi. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tidak percaya dan sedikit bingung. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bersikap begitu padanya? Apa ia mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Ia hanya bergumam 'terima kasih' ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan kaleng soda itu dan langsung saja meneguk isinya, melupakan pikiran tentang berubahnya sikap Chanyeol.

 _'Karena sering memperhatikannya. Tanpa sadar, aku jadi mengenal semua kebiasaannya'._

.

.

.

Seorang wanita sedang terbaring di ranjang putih yang di ketahui sebagai kamar rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Lirihnya pelan.

Lelaki yang baru saja memasuki kamar tersebut sedikit menganggukan kepalanya, memberi hormat.

"Seperti biasa, Nyonya. Dia sedang berada di depan sebuah 7-eleven di daerah Gangnam. Sepertinya ia sedang mengunjungi temannya yang bernama Oh Sehun" Ucap pria itu yang diangguki pelan oleh wanita tersebut. "Tapi, dia bersama seseorang. Aku baru melihat mereka bersama"

"Siapa?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Saya akan mencari tahu dan melapor padamu, Nyonya"

Wanita itu berucap terima kasih dan pria tersebut undur diri.

Wanita itu memegang sebuah bingkai foto yang diketahui sebagai dirinya dan seorang laki-laki. Air mukanya terlihat begitu banyak memendam perasaan. Ia mengelusi bagian wajah lelaki di foto itu sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol"

* * *

TO BE COUNTINUED

* * *

A/N: Jangan tanya kenapa itu jadi Lee Jong Suk, karena aku suka dia di drama _W_ —Uh, ganteng banget ya kan dia disana. Tenang aja, dia cuma lewat doang kok disini. Mianhae oppa.  
Okay, buat yang nanya apakah fanfiction ini remake atau apapun itu aku mau bilang kalau fanfiction ini murni hasil dari pemikiranku sendiri yaa. Dan yang bilang kalau pernah ngeliat judul yang sama, aku gatau mungkin emang judulnya aja yang sama atau gimana. Sebenernya, judul ini tercipta dari my bestie/lirik Anis/ ketika aku tanya apa yang pas dengan tema seperti ini—tentu saja sudah menceritakan bagaimana jalannya cerita ini dan dia menyarankan bagaimana jika ini atau itu dan tentu saja dengan hasil pertimbanganku, akhirnya terbentuklah fiction ini dengan judul diatas. Jadi, intinya mungkin hanya judulnya yang sama.

Siders,tolong tunjukan batang hidungmu di kolom review ya/hug/

Thanks, and mind to review babe?^^


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

 _"Karena sering memperhatikannya. Tanpa sadar, aku jadi mengenal semua kebiasaannya"_

Chanyeol tersentak ketika batinnya terus saja mengklaim bahwa ia sering memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia mengerang membuat yang lebih kecil mengernyit heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia malah menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, menyelusuri mengapa lelaki di depannya bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Mereka tengah berdiri di jalan yang sepi dengan pencahayaan remang, jam sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas. Dan seharusnya, adegan seperti itu memiliki kesan yang romantis seperti di dalam drama yang sering Luhan tonton. Tapi, entah mengapa. Jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melakukannya, itu seperti panglima yang sedang mengibaskan pedang untuk berperang.

.

.

.

Kai terus saja bungkam ketika dua orang lelaki di depannya tengah memberinya nasihat—lebih tepatnya omelan. Sesekali ia mengangguk mantap ketika salah satu dari mereka berbicara seperti,

 _"Kau tidak akan menyakitinya, kan?"_

Kai mengangguk

 _"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya"_

Kai mengangguk lagi

 _"Bahkan sebelum itu terjadi, kami akan membunuhmu. Kau mengerti?"_

Kai mengangguk kembali

 _"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia memilihmu dari sekian banyak lelaki berkulit putih di Seoul atau bahkan di seluruh dunia ini"_

Kai bungkam, tersinggung, tentu saja. Tapi ia memilih diam daripada kuku-kuku dari salah satu lelaki cantik di hadapannya menggores se-inchi kulit tubuhnya, dan lebih mengerikannya lagi adalah kuku-kuku dari mereka berdua.

"Hei," Kyungsoo berseru, tidak terima, "Berhenti menilai bagaimana buruknya seleraku"

Sehun terkekeh disampingnya, "Sudahlah Lu, jangan mengganggu mereka lagi. Dan Baekhyun, jangan samakan selera Kyungsoo dan seleramu okay? Demi Tuhan, itu sangat berbeda. Kau begitu pemilih"

Baekhyun mencibir. "Itu karena aku tidak memilih pasangan dengan sembarang"

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak memiliki kekasih di usia seperti ini?" Ucap Sehun dengan sarkastik

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Terserah, kalian terlalu berisik"

Lho,

Bukankah sedari tadi Baekhyun yang terus mengomel?

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Baekhyun mengambil—merebut—gelas ditangannya. Ia sedikit mengagumi bagaimana Baekhyun yang langsung saja meneguk minuman beralkohol itu dengan rakus.

"Fuck," Baekhyun berdesis ketika cairan laknat itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"Tuhan, jangan minum Baekhyun" Kyungsoo berbicara, ia memegangi dahinya lelah. "Kau benar-benar tidak boleh minum" Ucapnya lagi.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Aku ingin minum!". Ia merengek ketika gelasnya diambil oleh Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan dia untuk malam ini. Kau tahu? Kris baru saja meninggalkannya" Bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terhenyak, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Kris memang tidak ada disana. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah bisikan juga.

Luhan menceritakan bagaimana Kris yang tiba-tiba pergi dengan tergesa. Ia juga tidak tahu kemana adiknya pergi, ia sudah menghubungi adiknya itu berkali-kali namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Mungkin sesuatu yang penting telah terjadi". Jawabnya ragu karena sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Kai meminta izin untuk bergabung dengan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk meneguk bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol itu, dan sebagai kekasih yang baik Kyungsoo mengiyakan-nya. Tentu saja dengan syarat, bahwa Kai tidak boleh minum banyak.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain truth or dare?" Usul Luhan dengan nada suara gembira, seperti balita yang baru saja diberi lollipop.

"Oh jangan lagi," Kyungsoo meratap. Kenapa Luhan selalu ingin mempermainkan permainan itu, sih?

Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap jengah, Chanyeol menatap datar, dan hanya Kai yang terlihat antusias. "Setuju! Jika kau terkena mulut botol maka kau akan ditanya yang terkena pantat botol, OK?" Seru Kai sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"OK!" Sahut Luhan sambil tertawa lebar.

Permainan dimulai

Kai terkena mulut botol sedangkan Luhan yang terkena pantat botol, Luhan menanyakan apa Kai akan memilih truth atau dare. Dengan antusias, Kai menjawab truth yang mana membuat Luhan menyeringai. "Apakah kalian bertiga sering menonton video porno dan beronani bersama?"

Baekhyun menoleh jijik, astaga Luhan benar-benar vulgar.

"Lu—"

"Diam," Ucap Luhan sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Sehun. "Jawab aku Kim, kalian melakukannya kan?"

"Y-ya," Kai meneguk ludah gugup. "Tapi aku bersumpah, kami bermain dengan tangan sendiri!"

"Sialan, Luhan" Chanyeol berdesis, menahan malu.

Kyungsoo terbahak yang mana membuat semua pasang mata—kecuali Luhan— memandang heran. Sebenarnya, apa yang lucu?

"Luhan hyung mengatakan padaku bahwa ia selalu penasaran tentang hal ini" Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. "Ia sampai berniat memasang kamera cctv di markas kalian"

"Beraninya kau, Lu" Ucap Chanyeol yang dihadiahi tatapan geli Kai.

"Aku hanya penasaran, oke? Lagipula aku tidak berniat menonton kalian beronani. Ugh" Luhan bergidik ngeri, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia mual.

Chanyeol segera memutar botol itu untuk mengalihkan hal tadi.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Kau cukup berani, Kyungsoo". Baekhyun menyeringai. "Cium Kai, sekarang"

Oh tidak, ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka sejak menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Baekhyun, tidak. Kami baru saja berpacaran dua jam yang lalu" Ucap Kyungsoo tidak terima, walau pun wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia merona parah.

"Cium saja!" Ucap Luhan kemudian, ia juga sedikit penasaran bagaimana Kyungsoo yang selalu memprioritaskan pelajaran tiba-tiba memiliki pacar yang terkenal dengan julukan seorang player.

Dan Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya mengecup bibir Kai sambil memejamkan mata. Wow, Kai benar-benar speechless. Ia sedikit tahu bahwa Kyungsoo itu pemalu dan hendak menerima hukuman saja yaitu meminum segelas soju namun kekasihnya itu buru-buru mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya. Dan ini membuatnya berdebar.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berhigh-five ria, mereka begitu menikmati tontonan tersebut.

Permainan terus saja dimulai dan semakin tidak jelas, mereka selalu menanyakan atau memberi perintah-perintah konyol seperti,

 _"Apa kau pernah melihat orangtuamu bercinta?"_

 _"Telepon polisi, katakan bahwa kau butuh pertanggung-jawaban atas anak yang dibuang oleh polisi tersebut"_

 _"Tanggalkan celanamu, dan berfoto hanya menggunakan celana dalammu"_

 _"Turun kebawah, katakan pada petugas keamanan bahwa kau ingin membakar gedung apartemen ini seperti seorang psikopat sambil menudingkan pisau dapur Sehun ke lehernya"_

Mereka mabuk, tepatnya hanya Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya meminum dua gelas sedangkan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai tidak terlalu terpengaruh alkohol.

"Adikmu bajingan" Baekhyun mulai melantur sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang konyol

"Hei," Luhan tidak terima, ia ikut-ikutan memberi tatapan tajam yang mana membuat empat pasang mata disana membuang nafas kasar. "Dia itu tampan"

Baekhyun berdiri, tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegap. "Brengsek, dia itu brengsek" Ucapnya sambil berteriak

"Oh, tidak. Mereka mulai" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memijit kepalanya pusing.

Luhan ikut-ikutan bangkit yang mana membuat Sehun harus membawa tubuh kekasihnya ke kamar. "Yak!" Luhan memberontak dalam gendongannya.

"Aku akan mengurusnya" Ucap Sehun pada teman-temannya.

Kai tiba-tiba saja merasakan pusing dan mual, ia bangkit lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Kyungsoo langsung saja menyusulnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang mabuk.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan gelasnya, rambut anak itu acak-acakan dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Dia men—hik ninggalkanku". Racau Baekhyun sambil menahan cegukan-nya.

"Hik—aku haus" Ia mengambil gelas Chanyeol yang masih penuh dengan cairan soju. Chanyeol merebutnya kemudian menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih kecil.

"Brengsek, kem—hik balikkan gelas—hik ku"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia kembali memfokuskan netranya pada televisi yang masih menyiarkan drama dini hari.

Baekhyun mengerang, lalu muncul Kai yang pucat dan Kyungsoo yang memegang lengannya khawatir.

"Kai sakit, aku akan memakai kamar tamu agar dia beristirahat. Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengibaskan tangannya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih saja menangis, meratapi gelasnya yang kosong.

"Aku akan membawa selimut dan bantal untuk kalian berdua". Setelah itu, mereka berdua menghilang di balik pintu.

"Astaga, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentak ketika Baekhyun terus-menerus berusaha mengambil botol soju yang sudah ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku—hik haus" Baekhyun merengek, menarik-narik kaos lengan pendek Chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

"Berhenti, Baek!"

Baekhyun menangis.

Astaga, Chanyeol bisa gila sekarang.

Baekhyun terus saja menangis, dan beruntunglah Chanyeol karena semua kamar yang ada disini kedap suara. Kalau tidak, matilah dia.

"Kubilang berhenti." Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar.

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin keras dan dia malah memukul-mukul Chanyeol, itu sakit. Chanyeol marah tentu saja, ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dan itu membuatnya kesal. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong yang lebih kecil hingga terlentang di karpet. Posisinya menjadi Chanyeol yang menindih Baekhyun yang terus saja meronta.

Fuck, kenapa Chanyeol jadi terlihat seperti ingin memperkosa Baekhyun?

"Berhenti"

Baekhyun berhenti, menyisakan cegukannya yang belum hilang.

Astaga

Hidungnya memerah

Rona di pipinya samar terlihat

Bibir merekahnya terbuka, melahirkan isakan-isakan yang perlahan berhenti

Dan itu sangat menggemaskan, menurut Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis," Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan di kedua mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membisu, berkedip dua kali untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Eh?,"

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan lain. Kali ini di bibir. Fuck, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, yeol?

Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk-pun masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Disela kecupan itu, Baekhyun bergumam,

"Dingin" Yang mana membuat Chanyeol segera bangkit dan membuat momen romantis mereka hancur.

Dan berakhirlah Chanyeol yang tidur di sofa dengan Baekhyun yang meringkuk di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia mengernyit, merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya dan juga sekujur tubuhnya. Ia duduk dengan perlahan, dan tersadar bahwa ia hanya memakai celana dalam dan tubuh polosnya tertutup oleh selimut. Baekhyun sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak dan ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Sudah bangun, Byun?" Tanya Sehun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Baekhyun mendongak, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca berkata, "Apa yang terjadi padaku Sehun? Apa aku—"

"Diperkosa?" Lanjut Sehun dengan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Y-yaa" Ada jeda sebentar dari suara Baekhyun. "Bokongku sakit" Bibirnya tengah bergetar menahan tangis.

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu mengambil pakaian Baekhyun di meja. "Hey, jangan menangis!" Ucapnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. "Kau sendiri yang membuka pakaian-mu. Kau bilang kepanasan dan kau membuka pakaian-mu dengan kesetanan sampai-sampai kau terjatuh. Mungkin itu yang membuat bokongmu sakit"

Baekhyun menganga, bagaimana bisa ia mempermalukan dirinya seperti ini? Tapi kenapa ia harus malu, toh ini hanyalah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sambil memakaikan kaos ke tubuh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun cukup sadar diri ketika Sehun hendak memasangkan jeans-nya. "Aku bisa sendiri"

"Okay, cepatlah datang kedapur. Kami semua sudah menunggumu"

"Hmm"

Baekhyun segera berdiri ketika ia mencium sesuatu yang lezat datang dari dapur, "Mmmmm". Ia bergumam sambil membayangkan masakan apa yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Dengan cepat ia memakai skinny jeans-nya lalu berlari kecil menuju dapur.

"Oh, Baekhyun!" Luhan berseru ketika netranya menangkap sosok mungil yang muncul di ambang pintu dapur.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Sehun. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" —lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Apa? Aku tidak". Jawab Sehun datar, ia kembali menyeringai membuat Kai mengernyit heran.

"Kau menakutkan". Sahut Kai membuat Sehun tertawa lebar.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang masih saja menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Astaga, bagaimana bisa seseorang memberikan tatapan seperti itu pada seseorang yang disukainya?

Sehun yakin bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, dilihat dari bagaimana netranya yang selalu memperhatikan sosok mungil itu. Dan tentang sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu, ia menduga bahwa sahabat yang mempunyai telinga layaknya peri itu masih bingung dengan perasaannya, dan Sehun juga menduga bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa mengekspresikan bentuk kesukaannya terhadap orang lain, setidaknya belum—karena Sehun yang akan mengajarkannya nanti.

.

.

.

Perayaan kembalinya Baekhyun sudah berlalu empat hari yang lalu, mereka kembali pada rutinitas membosankan itu. Menjalani hari dengan bersekolah dan mengerjakan tugas yang tiada henti dari para guru, Kai-Kyungsoo yang masih selalu merona ketika digoda, Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang selalu saja bertengkar membuat Sehun memutar bola mata malas dan berakhir menengahi mereka dan pembully-an Krystal cs pada Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi.

Baekhyun benci dan semakin membenci Chanyeol, karena lelaki tinggi itu telah membuat kehidupan sekolahnya seperti di neraka. Yah, walaupun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbuat apapun padanya. Namun karenanya, Baekhyun menjadi orang nomor satu yang sering dibicarakan—atau dibenci,terserah—di sekolah.

Dimulai ketika foto dirinya bersama Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan dengan Baekhyun yang memegang jaket kulit Chanyeol terpampang di mading sekolah. Saat itu mereka tengah berjalan kembali ke apartemen Sehun setelah membeli beberapa minuman dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki tinggi itu berhenti dan menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol lebih memilih mematung dan menatap dirinya seperti itu. Dan tentang ia yang memegang jaket kulit Chanyeol, ya dia memegangnya karena ia sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil dan mengajak lelaki yang lebih tinggi agar segera kembali ke apartemen Sehun. Tentu saja foto itu menuai cukup banyak kontroversi hingga membuat Baekhyun risih, ia pikir ia adalah bintang halyu yang sedang terkena skandal dating namun nyatanya Park Chanyeol-lah sang bintang halyu tersebut.

Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menenangkan dirinya karena hal seperti ini sudah terbiasa, lelaki bermata bulat tersebut mengatakan bahwa mading sekolah ini memang seringkali menampakan gambar-gambar yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah sekolah. Misalnya foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di jalanan yang sedang populer saat ini, entah siapa yang memotret atau siapa yang berani memajangnya itu merupakan bukan sebuah masalah besar lagi. Namun bagi Baekhyun, itu benar-benar sebuah masalah karena yeah Krystal cs mulai melakukan tindakan yang lebih menyebalkan terhadapnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar geram, mejanya penuh dengan coretan merah yang memaki dirinya. Ia mengusap permukaan itu dan mengernyit,

 _Lipstick?Fuck._

Sehun meringis, menatapnya iba. Ia sudah berusaha menghentikan kelakuan bar-bar Krystal cs namun tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Baek?"

"Hngg.."

"Sepertinya kau harus berbicara pada Chanyeol" Sehun berkata dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati malah.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar berteriak frustasi, mengusak rambutnya hingga acak-acakan.

Teman-teman sekelasnya memandang tak suka, berbisik-bisik bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti Baekhyun bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun, bahkan Chanyeol.

"Berbicaralah padanya, hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan kekacauan ini"

Baekhyun berdesis seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Ia harus mencari lelaki tinggi itu secepatnya. Astaga, ini bahkan baru berjalan satu minggu sejak dia bersekolah disini.

Ia mengabaikan bisikan para siswa maupun para siswi saat dirinya berjalan di koridor. Ia membenci ini, membenci bagaimana semua orang menggunjingnya seperti itu.

Baekhyun langsung saja menekan beberapa angka pada pintu yang diketahuinya sebagai markas Chanyeol, ia mengetahuinya dari Sehun tentu saja.

"Chanyeol!" Panggilnya tak sabaran, Kai langsung saja berdiri melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menolehkan kepalanya, terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Dimana etika-mu Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Persetan" Desis Baekhyun. "Kau yang menyuruh mereka melakukan itu padaku kan, brengsek?!" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, menutupi pemandangan jalanan kota Seoul yang sedang di tatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Balas Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau minggir?"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, "Tidak akan. Sebelum kau menghentikan semua ini"

"Oh, sepertinya aku harus keluar guys" Ucap Kai namun tak mendapat respon apapun kecuali tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Hentikan semua ini keparat" Bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Bukankah jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau harus memohon?" Ia mendongak hingga netranya menatap netra lelaki yang lebih kecil. "Memohonlah, Byun"

Baekhyun berdecih "Memohon? Jangan harap!"

"Kalau begitu, bersenang-senanglah dengan apa yang terjadi padamu nanti"

"Keparat!" Baekhyun hampir saja menjambak rambut Chanyeol namun tangannya di cengkram dengan erat

"Jangan berani macam-macam padaku" Chanyeol berkata dengan dingin, tatapannya tajam dan menusuk namun itu sama sekali membuat Baekhyun gentar. Dan dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia menendang kaki lelaki yang lebih tinggi hingga terjerambab dengan wajah yang menempel lantai.

Baekhyun tertawa, namun ia mendengar erangan dari lelaki tinggi itu.

"Bajingan" Marah Chanyeol, ia mendongak kemudian bangkit sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

Baekhyun terkejut, mengapa Chanyeol bisa berdarah hanya dengan jatuh seperti itu. Apa ia menendangnya terlalu keras?

"Oh, kau berdarah!"

"Aku tahu, brengsek!"

Baekhyun segera menarik sapu tangan dari sakunya kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol. Dengan cepat, ia menaikan dagu Chanyeol

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Chanyeol, berusaha menjauh namun tidak bisa karena Baekhyun mencengkramnya

"Diam" Dan entah kekuatan apa yang Baekhyun miliki hingga Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan luka dihidungnya.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukan Chanyeol" Wanita itu terus saja terisak, tersengal. Padahal hanya menangis, namun itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan.

"Tenanglah, Hyesung-ah. Aku akan membujuk Chanyeol agar mengunjungimu" Ucap lelaki itu sambil mengusap rambut wanita di depannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum sedih, "Apakah dia masih sudi bertemu denganku? Setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya? Aku tidak percaya diri" Bibirnya gemetar, dan ia kembali terisak.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas, "Berdo'a saja" Lalu berdiri, merapikan kancing jas-nya. "Aku harus pergi, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan membuat semua orang cemas. Kau sangat ingin bertemu Chanyeol-mu, kan? Maka dari itu kau harus sehat dan berlari mengejar anak nakalmu itu"

Hyesung tersenyum, mata bulatnya mengkerut. "Perhatikan ucapanmu! Chanyeol adalah anak yang manis dan penurut!"

Lalu terdengar suara tawa yang menggema di ruangan serba putih itu. "Anakmu itu nakal, pembangkang seperti ibunya. Tapi aku sedikit membenarkan bahwa ia manis. Tidak, tidak.. Dia tampan!" Lelaki itu tersenyum, sedikit melirik ke arlojinya. "Oh sial! Aku harus pergi sekarang, bye" Lelaki itu dengan cepat mencium pucuk kepala Hyesung yang membuat wanita itu mendengus kecil.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika pendengarannya berhasil menangkap suara seseorang yang sedang di hindarinya. Ini sudah berlalu empat hari dimana Kris meninggalkannya. Well, itu cukup menyedihkan, ditinggal setelah berciuman, Baekhyun akui itu.

Setidaknya amarahnya sudah mereda jadi ia tak perlu menghindari lelaki tampan itu lagi.

"Oh, hyung." Baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum memaksakan, dan Kris tahu itu.

Kris memegang tangan yang lebih kecil, menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, Baek!" Baekhyun terdiam, menatap wajah tampan lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku meninggalkanmu dengan begitu saja sesudah kita yeah... berciuman" Kris menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. "Dan maaf juga atas ciuman itu, aku benar-benar kelepasan"

"Kau kemana?"

"Huh?"

Baekhyun menghiraukan ucapan maaf Kris, ia tak peduli dan justru senang ketika lelaki itu menciumnya. Ia hanya penasaran dengan hal yang membuat Kris meninggalkannya. Setahunya, Kris selalu memprioritaskan dia melebihi Luhan.

"Malam itu kau kemana hingga meninggalkanku?"

Kris tertegun

"Hmmm?"

"Menemui seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang ku cintai"

Baekhyun tahu hatinya patah.

.

.

.

"Kau harus berbicara dengannya, Chanyeol"

"Berbicara dengan siapa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu"

Sehun menghela nafas, menghadapi Chanyeol sama saja dengan menghadapi ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil muda. "Krystal, dia mencelakakan Baekhyun"

Nah, Chanyeol sedikit tertarik jika menyangkut lelaki mungil itu

"Apa yang kudapat jika membantunya?"

"Chanyeol, dia temanku" Sehun berdesis, tidak percaya jika Chanyeol ingin mendapat imbalan dengan membantunya.

"Aku tahu, Oh! Lalu kenapa jika dia temanmu? Dia bukan teman yang harus kubantu". Ucap Chanyeol dengan santai

"Mencium seseorang yang tengah mabuk. Bukankah kau menyukainya,Park?"

"Apa aku tid—"

"Jangan menyangkal, cctv merupakan hal yang akurat" Sehun menyeringai, membuat lelaki tinggi di depannya geram.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun s-sunbae-nim?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ya?"

"Umm, k-kau di panggil C-chanyeol sunbaenim"

"Hah?"

"Chanyeol s-sunbaenim ingin b-bertemu denganmu. Ia menunggu di markasnya"

"Kau siapa?"

"Chanyeol sunbaenim m-menyuruhku menyampaikan hal ini padamu"

"Kutanya, kau siapa?!" Suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi, ia tak habis pikir kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengannya dan lagi dengan memberitahu lewat seseorang yang terlihat gugup dan canggung saat berbicara.

"T-taehyung, kelas 1-3" Ucap seseorang itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau mau menjadi pesuruhnya sih?" Baekhyun berdecak. "Baiklah, Taehyung-ssi. Terimakasih telah memberitahuku"

Taehyung tersenyum canggung kemudian membungkuk dalam kemudian berlari kecil setelahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di salah satu balkon sekolah yang menghadap lapangan.

Baekhyun berpikir apa yang ingin dibicarakan Chanyeol nanti, ia menerka-nerka apakah lelaki yang menurutnya brengsek itu berubah pikiran dan akan membantunya dari serangan Krystal? Dan bagaimana bisa lelaki yang bernama Taehyung tadi bisa mengetahui bahwa ia berada disini? Setahunya lorong menuju balkon sangat sepi dan Baekhyun sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya disini, ia tidak membiarkan dirinya dikelilingi oleh para siswa makanya ia memilih membolos pelajaran dan berlari kesini. Entahlah, Baekhyun lelah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemingkinan yang menggerayangi otaknya.

Ia memutuskan menghampiri Chanyeol detik itu juga, karena yah ia sedikit penasaran mengapa lelaki brengsek itu memanggilnya. Apa ia ingin membantu Baekhyun dengan berbicara pada Krystal? Jika iya, maka ingatkan Baekhyun untuk berbuat lebih lembut pada lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun telah berdiri di depan pintu markas yang memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol, ia ingin menjadi sopan dengan mengetuk pintu tersebut namun sebuah note yang tertempel disana membuatnya memutar bola mata malas.

"Cepat masuk. Kau tahu passwordnya"

Sambil bergerutu ia berhasil membuka pintu itu setelah menekan beberapa angka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar.

"Ap—"

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Krystal"

"Oh, baiklah tap—"

"Dengan syarat kau menjadi pesuruhku"

* * *

TBC

* * *

HA HA HA

Aku gatau kenapa makin kesini makin gajelas ceritanya, makin ga nge feel:( and sorry atas keterlambatan update, bulan kemarin aku bener-bener sibuk hiks

Yang berharap chanbaek naena sama jadian manaaaa? Ayo beri saran dan dukungan lewat kontak review. Dan aku ngerasa banyak yg gatertarik sama ff ini? Hmm ini bisa berhenti kok tergantung para readernya ajaa. Gimana?

So, yg mau ngobrol ama aku bisa kesini, ini akun pribadi aku yaahhh

Bbm; 7E64E8B1  
Line; weniwn  
Ig; weniwn

Kalian bisa sharing tentang chanbaek, tentang ff ini atau apapun. Curhat juga boleh kok hehehe.

And thanks for all reader! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaaa see u guys;*;*


	5. Chapter 5

Halo..

Sebelumnnya aku mau minta maaf udah nelantarin ff ini, aku ngerasa ff ini masih banyak kurangnya dan aku berencana buat ngetik ulang dan memperbaiki semuanya tapi aku gabisa janji untuk waktunya. Dan buat kalian yang udah baca, makasih banget ya aku bener-bener berterimakasih dan minta maaf buat ff gajelas ini.


End file.
